Of Blood and Chocolate
by SilverSickle
Summary: When Yuki is asked to give a tour to the newest student of the Moon Dorm, she finds herself caught in a web of Destiny that not only includes vampires but... someone else...
1. Chapter 1

AN: After a long long hiatus from FF I return with a new story! This is my first Vampire Knights fanficiton so don't kill me. (runs off to write more)

0000 Of Blood and Chocolate 0000

"A red thread connects you and I"

0000

Yuki Cross scanned the area making sure none of the Day Students had snuck out onto the path that had been cleared from the Night Students to enter the school. The mark on her neck throbbed from her latest meeting with Zero….

The Moon Dorm opened and out like ghosts drifted the elegant and timeless forms of the Night Students all more beautiful or handsome then the last. Searching for Kaname, she felt something awful drop to the pit of her stomach. Suddenly frantic she alighted her eyes on the open door of the Moon Dormitory to see Kaname's tall and graceful form step out, but there was someone else with him. Someone new, why hadn't Headmaster Cross said anything about a new student….

"Back off you two!" she motioned to two students who were screaming and waving wildly at President Kuran. Amazingly Kaname stopped before he passed her and with a slight bow motioned to the tall wiry thin student who stood beside him.

"This is Nicodemus Winter" Kaname said the Greek name rolling oddly off his tongue. Yuki stared up at the tall student who looked like he had no age.

His skin was an alabaster white with long fingers and elegant hands, much like Kaname's. But his hair was a short wavy mass that end at the base of his neck. A large piece of bang fell into his face concealing his right eye. He wore a tiny pair of glasses on the bridge of his European nose. And the one eye that Yuki could see was a sky blue,

"Pleased to meet you" he bowed and Yuki was shocked at his Japanese though fluent it was tinged with a strange twang that she could not place.

"I was just telling Nicodemus about you Yuki, dear" Kaname said in a tone that sent a shiver through her body. Yuki felt a faint blush beginning to color her cheeks, the embarrassment welling up in her. Why was she like his whenever she was around Kaname. It was harder and harder to control now since the party.

"Were they good things?" she stammered

She watched Nicodemus smile "Of course President Kaname said that you would show me around after classes, if that is alright with you?" Nicodemus replied. His manners were impeccable and Yuki found herself staring in awe at the both of them.

"O-of course it is fine!" she cried and Kaname graced her with one of his gentle smiles and a pat on the head before moving on. By now Zero had run to Yuki's aid, but Nicodemus was still standing in front of her, his chocolate colored hair almost red in the dying rays of sunlight.

"I am beginning to see why Kaname takes such an interest in you"

Yuki gasped swirly eyed

"Nani?!"

Nicodemus smiled and then turned bowing "I look forward to a tour of the Academy" and walked off.

Yuki stood there a flaming blush spreading over her face, things couldn't get any worse….

"What are you daydreaming for!" Zero snapped and he shooed the Day Students back to the Sun Dorm. Yelping she returned to her duties and in a few minutes all the day students were safely back to their rooms.

Finding that she was sweating Yuki had to stop and take a breath before her and Zero went to report to the Headmaster.

When they reached his quarters The Headmaster was in his usual good spirits

"Ah my little daughter in law!" he engulfed Yuki in a bear hug

"Headmaster Cross" she replied sweatdropping

"So I see you have met our new student" he said directing his attention to Yuki. Zero sighed and took a seat, crossing one thin leg over the other and observing Yuki with his usual iron gray eyes.

Yuki looked away from her adopted father and felt a flush spreading over her cheeks.

"Do I sense an attraction for him?" the Headmaster teased

"No he is just different that's all!" Yuki cried and heard Zero snort from his languid pose on the couch

Yuki turned and gazed at Zero for a long time, he looked almost angry… His jaw seemed to be clenched.

"Z-Zero?"

"What Headmaster Cross is going to say is that he's not from around here this Nicodemus. Can't you tell from a name like that?"

Yuki nodded "So where is he from?"

"The United States, actually right around Baton Rouge."

"Why is he here then?" Yuki asked stunned thinking how far away Nicodemus was from home.

"Lets just say his habits… were not liked where he attended school. You know how the people of the American South tend to be superstitious."

There was a silence and then the Headmaster smiled "But don't worry about him, he is the least dangerous of all the students in the Moon Dorm. He won't do anything to you Yuki so relax while you are around him."

With everything that was happening she hoped that she could still trust President Kuran and his idealistic idea of pacifism...


	2. Chapter 2

It is almost twelve in the evening by the time Yuki was able to meet up with Nicodemus Winter outside of his Latin speech class. Casually his tall and thin frame leaned against the wall. And he lit a cigarette with no match,

"You can't smoke on school grounds" Yuki began as she walked to him, Nicodemus blew the blue smoke away from her face and sighed.

"I'm sorry it's a bad habit, very hard to break" and with the flick the strange looking cigarette disappeared and he smiled.

Yuki didn't realize it but there was the softest smell of roses all around him…

"Shall we?" he motioned and Yuki nodded.

As a hour passed and the full moon rose into the starless sky Yuki was smiling and laughing with the new student from America. She had shown him almost every building and told every story that she knew about the school. On their way back to the Moon Dorm Nicodemus stopped at a small hedged and gated area.

"What's this?"

"That's the Moon Garden, the Sun Dorm has one as well. I think I might be the only one who plants anything there."

Nicodemus suddenly looked sad "How terrible" his long fingers fingered the bars of the tall gate.

"Can we go in?"

"Only Kaname has the key to the Garden and besides it is lock…" Yuki paused as she heard the softest of clicks.

"Its open Yuki-san." And Nicodemus look one graceful stride into the garden.

"Nicodemus!" Yuki cried grabbing the back of his school collar, he stopped and remained quite still.

"Why don't you call me Tsuki instead?" he turned looking shyly at her.

"N-nani?"

"Wouldn't it be easier then using my American name?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

"Tsuki-kun then?"

"Yes" and he smiled "now Yuki-san are you going to prevent me from entering when in all rights each student in the Moon Dorm is allowed passage into this garden?"

"N-no, but what if…" she began suddenly flustered

"But what? If President Kuran has anything to say about me bringing a Guardian of Cross Academy into here I will fully accept the consequences."

Yuki felt her grip loosening and he quickly took her hand "Come now, let us see what your beloved president is hiding in this hedged garden."

Yuki was dazed, everything about Nicodemus- er Tsuki-kun was overwhelming. He was utterly persuasive, overly confident and not afraid of anything or anyone in this school. Didn't he already know that all of his fellow students were vampires?

"Kaname is not my beloved" she replied lamely

She heard Tsuki chuckle "You are as transparent as a wet sheet, pardon the expression Yuki-san. I know love when I see it and you have it quite bad for our President."

Yuki sighed there was no use in arguing the point, as they turned the corner Tsuki's warm hand in her own she gasped.

It was a rose garden, a rose garden that surrounded one of the most well taken care of ponds possible.

The air was heavy and redolent with the smell of roses, night blooming roses.

"Oh.."

She looked up to see Tsuki smiling the moon blaring its ethereal light on the both of them. In this light now it seemed Tsuki's brown hair had taken on a pale blue quality, and he looked down at her.

"You know vampires can't touch anything living… I wonder now how Kaname is able to take care of these flowers." Tsuki whispered letting go of her hand and approaching a flower.

Bending he inhaled the fragrance and sighed "How still this place is, almost like a tomb."

Yuki felt it too, it was spacious and yet it was silent not even the wind seemed to blow in the tall hedges. She wandered around touching the soft petals of the thousands of flowers that were so dark red they were almost black. Like blood in the moonlight….

She came over to the pond, which was lined with small blue stones, she kicked one into the water. Gazing at the night blooming waterliles and papyrus fronds. Flicking in and out of the moonlight were koi the length of her arm. Their scales glittering like diamonds in the light…

Why hadn't she smelt all these roses before? Their perfume was making her sleepy

"Tsuki-kun do your cigarettes smell like roses?" Yuki asked

Nicodemus came up beside her "No, why do you ask?"

"Because you smelt like roses back there when your were waiting for me."

There was a freezing silence and Yuki looked up, Nicodemus was smiling down at her. And then his eye moved to a place beyond her shoulder.

"Ah look at this" he passed her with a swift motion and came over to one rosebush that was speckled with disease,

Yuki came over; it had lost most of its leaves and was ailing even in the light of the moon.

"Here if someone didn't find this rosebush soon it would have killed all the others."

Reaching out a light appeared from Tsuki's hand, it slowly turned into a shimmering ball of molten energy the color of gold.

"See this?" he said holding it out to her

"This is the energy that exists in all things including you and me. This is the energy I will use to heal this plant."

Slowly he turned back and stretched out his fingers golden droplets touched the dying plant and then spread to all the other bushes around them. And the droplets began to form a stem and leaf, Tsuki coaxing them with every wave of his hand or movement of his fingers. Till finally the bush was once again green and healthy, to finish his work he formed a large bud, which rapidly began to change color.

"Touch it" Yuki reached out with a trembling hand and touched the rosebud; it opened to the largest rose she had ever seen. Its petals shimmering with golden dew that quickly turned to water. The golden color faded from the rest of the garden and Tsuki stood, smiling.

"None of these plants will ever carry disease again, the only way that Headmaster Cross could get rid of them now would be to kill me."

He giggled then like a little boy

"W-what are you?" she stammered

"I am just a student with powers like all the other vampires in the Moon Dorm. Though I would say I neither am nor ever wish to be a vampire. I am something that surpasses the bestial lust for blood."

"Nicodemus" came the soft voice; Yuki turned to see that Kaname Kuran stood at the edge of the garden dressed a dark robe.

"At your service President Kuran" Tsuki said with a deep bow.

"What are you doing here?" Kaname asked, Yuki was still yet her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

"I stumbled across your sanctuary haven't I?" Yuki thought she saw a flicker of surprise on Kaname's face…

"You are not allowed in here without my permission" Kaname began softly

"The gate was unlocked, wasn't it Yuki?" Tsuki turned to her with that bewitching blue eye.

"Y-yes, I think so." She stammered,

"It grows late and Yuki needs her sleep. It would be best if we left this place for now." Kaname said after gazing at Yuki for a long moment.

"Of course" and Nicodemus took a step towards the exit and Kaname waited till he was out of earshot before taking Yuki by the hand as they walked.

"Do you love my roses?" he cooed in her ear, Yuki felt her cheeks growing red.

"They are beautiful, I'm sorry that you hid them for so long."

She heard Kaname chuckle "I suppose it was unwise thing for me to do. Since I knew you would find them eventually…" he paused

"So how do you like our new student?" Kaname asked

"He is interesting" Yuki whispered

"You know that he wants to be called…" Yuki began.

"Tsuki" Kaname finished "oh yes I know"

And Yuki swore she saw a tiny smile curl the side of his mouth before they left the garden and the gate closed with a resounding slam.

00000


	3. Chapter 3

AN: My thanks to Ellavv31 and Nightfall2525 you guys are awesome!

00000

Chapter Three:

When Kaname was sure that Nicodemus had settled in his room, he silently descended the stairs and glided into his own private sitting room. She had tainted the garden… His dearest girl…

Her smell would be trapped there forever… The smell of her humanity, of her… warm blood….

Finding he could not read Kaname paced the room like a caged animal, how had Nicodemus opened that gate? It had been sealed with a powerful spell so intruders could not break in… That was the point to gating and hedging the whole garden, that was his only sanctuary a place where nothing changed, where time stopped in its ceaseless pace forward.

The one thing that he knew was that Headmaster Cross was lying to him and no one lied to a pureblood vampire without… Consequences…

But then if he acted what would happen to this peaceful life… If it were to be destroyed he would never see Yuki again.

And surely that would break her heart…

Kaname's perfect brows knit in concern, and slipping into his favorite seat near the window he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Tonight he would allow himself to slip away into Yuki's dreams. Tonight he would play with her mind, to give her what her innocent heart desired…

0000

Weary and lids heavy with sleep Yuki returned to her room, she really didn't know how she did but, she didn't even have the energy to take off her uniform… Her soft and rumpled covers called too greatly to her.

"Oh Kami-sama" she muttered as her head hit the pillow, and for the first time in a very long time she dreamed.

_Yuki stood in the swirling white mist; the air was filled with the smell of lilies and drying blood. It made her nauseous and she searched for a way to escape the smell, but her head was already spinning and her vision beginning to blur. _

_Someone caught her as she fell, strong arms wrapping around her delicate frame. _

"_The lilies is what I smell when you bleed" the gentle voice came very close to her ear and she wanted to fight the sudden closeness of the male body against hers. _

"_But the clotting blood is a reminder of what will happen if I drink that blood.." his lips brushed her ear. _

"_I don't want to be the one to turn you, my dear girl…" Yuki gasped and struggled to see through her blurred eyes the face of the man that held her so tenderly. _

"_Kaname" she muttered as lips soft as a butterfly wings brushed her own. _

"_Do not think I do not feel your longing, I find I hunger for it more and more…" _

_Again the lips pressed against hers softer this time _

"_Ka…na" she whimpered _

The buzzer on her alarm clock sent a piercing cry through her body, Yuki yelped and sat up panting. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and her hands were cold as ice, blearily she turned the clock off and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

What a strange dream that had been… She felt her cheeks growing warm, it was all Kaname's fault for doing this to her…

She touched her lips, still feeling the softest of presences… the dream had been so real….

Deciding that it would do no good to muddle the whole thing, she stood and went to the bathroom to shower.

0000

"You look like hell" Zero Kiryuu commented over breakfast an hour later, it was growing close to winter break and many of the students were already leaving for their respective homes. The cafeteria was thinning out and for Yuki's terrible headache that was good, less noise.

"I didn't get much sleep" she replied buttering a piece of rock hard toast

As she chewed she thought she saw Zero smile, the side of his mouth curled up just a little

"What are you smiling about?" she asked

"Nothing at all" he said

Yuki spooned some eggs into her mouth with a suspicious glare at her co-guardian.

"You are hiding something from me aren't you Zero?" She prodded after swallowing

"Why would you say that?" he inquired almost flirtatiously, Yuki was left a little stunned.

"It's about Kaname isn't it?" she poked again

"Bingo" Zero said with a small grin exposing his growing fangs. Yuki was suddenly seized with momentary fear; Zero sensed it and the light seemed to leave his iron gray eyes.

"He won't be attending classes today, he's not feeling well." He finished lamely

An awkward silence descended over the table and then Yuki smiled "Then I'll go see him at lunch."

"You will do no such thing, not unless I accompany you."

Yuki paused in mid bite "I can take care of myself Zero."

"I know that but I do not want that Aido touching you again." A steely coldness filled his eyes again and Yuki was surprised

"You really don't like any of them do you?" it was ironic really she bitterly admitted suddenly sick from her breakfast. Pushing the plate away she stood and grabbed her books

"I'll see you in class" and she was gone…

Zero watched her form fade from the cafeteria; his memory lingering on the delicious taste of her blood and wondering was this why so many vampires preferred the taste of virgins... Snapping from his reverie he stood and emptied the two trays into the garbage and started for First Class.

0000

Lunchtime came quite too soon and Yuki found herself unprepared for the swarm of duties that were suddenly thrown on her. Where was Zero when she needed him?! Suddenly frustrated she stomped across the connection between the two classroom buildings to find the smell of smoke lingering underneath the staircase. Following her nose she ducked into the small space to see a few rays of light touching the expensive linen of the Night Class uniform.

"I told you, you couldn't smoke here Tsuki-kun."

A cloud of blue smoke blew in her direction and she stifled the urge to cough, a pale handsome face tilted into one of those rays of light.

"I had to have one, my apologies Yuki-san." The blue eye glittered like crystal in the sunlight, hypnotizing her with so many promises.

"I will have to talk to Headmaster Cross about this you know, I've given you two warnings already." She said crisply

"The Headmaster can't do anything about my habits. To stifle them would be disastrous" he replied with the faintest of smiles.

Yuki suddenly realized that Tsuki wasn't a vampire that is why he was here in the middle of the day.

"But you shouldn't worry about it, I shall try to keep my smoking to the minimum especially when I smell you coming." He teased with a soft giggle

The bell rang "Lunch is over already…" Yuki said sadly, more to herself then Tsuki who stood and stretched.

"You know I was really enjoying that cigarette before you stomped in here like a herd of wild zebras." He began as they walked in the direction of Yuki's fifth class, she felt herself coloring with shame

"I'm sorry I was a little angry"

"At whom?" he asked dodging the gaping Day Students.

"At Zero"

"Trouble in Paradise?" he tantalized his blue eye dancing with something like mischief.

"Its nothing like that you know that Zero and I are just friends…" Yuki countered

"I don't know anything Yuki-san remember that." He corrected

"Oh…" Yuki almost forgot about that

But she wasn't ready to tell Tsuki-kun anything about how she came into contact with Kaname or Zero… It was something that was deeply personal…

"Was Kaname-sama angry at you after I left?" she asked innocently, as the faint smell of roses caressed her senses.

"Well I wouldn't say angry, I would say distraught." Tsuki-kun said carefully looking down the long hall.

"Why do you think that Tsuki-kun?" worry and concern laced Yuki's soft voice.

"Because you tainted his garden"

"Nani?!" Yuki yelped as she slowed near her classroom, a few Day students turned and stared.

"Your desire for him has tainted everything around him. You should know that, he feeds from your longing, your innocence. He is after all a vampire and loves to play the game…"

"The game?!" Yuki felt herself going cold

"The game of seduction Yuki-san. It makes the blood only taste sweeter."

"Kaname-sama isn't like that!" Yuki cried, lashing out at Tsuki. He caught her hand in his own and smiled

"Ah, there is the fire I wanted to see" and he sweetly kissed her trapped hand. Yuki felt the tears rising to her eyes and she pulled away from him, running into class. Tsuki sensed the eyes of the Day Students on him and chuckled.

"All of you go back to what you were doing" he waved his hand and everyone blinked. Suddenly it was as if he had never existed and Tsuki left the building without so much as another sound…

Things were turning out interesting….

0000


	4. Chapter 4

0000

Yuki could barely control her emotions during class how stupid she was to be provoked by Tsuki! She wondered why Tsuki-kun seemed to hate Kaname-sama so much, did they already know one another…

Could he be trusted?

She turned and glanced at Zero's seat, it was empty, usually the both of them could be found in one or more classes sleeping off the evening's strenuous activities but today Zero was gone….

How odd… Maybe because of the upcoming winter break?!

The bell rang and she fled the classroom for the Moon Dorm, she had a twenty-minute break before her final class of the day. She hoped that the vampires were not yet active, though the sun was growing lower in the sky.

Knocking on the large oaken door, the pale and dreary form of Aido opened the door, his heavily lidded eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah Yuki-san what brings you here?" he asked pleasantly though he made no move to let her in.

"I am here to see President Kuran on official business." She said promptly, she hoped that Aido couldn't see through her lie.

He tilted his head to one side "You know that the President is not feeling well…"

"Yes I do, but it is very important."

Aido shrugged "Very well then come in. You will find the others are still sleeping, thank Kami-sama for you." He said nastily

Yuki always felt like a heavy shroud was pulled over her eyes when she came here. It was always still and smelt of flowers. Everything here was so antique, like the students of the Moon Dorm were living in a time loop… Away from modern times…. Shunning humans like the light they abhorred so.

"Up here" Yuki realized as they ascended the massive stairs that she had never been any farther then the sitting parlor now below them. Aido strolled softly across the landing his feet making no sound on the thick carpet. They went down the landing till they came to a polished mahogany door were Aido hesitatingly lifted his hand and rapped softly.

A faint voice came from inside Yuki could not make out the words

"Yuki-san is here to speak with you." There was a long silence and then a few more words she couldn't quite catch.

"You can stay with him for only a few minutes." Aido said with one of his malevolent smiles, unlocking the door with a heavy key and she stepped through into the twilight strangeness of Kaname Kuran's room.

In here it smelt like sandalwood and jasmine the heavy curtains were pulled tightly across the window. Paintings that hung on the walls were shadowed and darkened with a patina of age. A few candles lit the room with a deep amber glow.

Lying in a bed that shamed even royalty was Kaname Kuran looking pale like the moonlight.

The gossamer curtains dyed the purest purple hid his expression from her view, stepping up the small dais she saw a chair had been laid out for her and she sat.

"Yuki, we both know you did not come here on official business" he said softly. His voice was faint like the wind had barely brushed her cheek.

"I was worried about you" she said unable to look at him lying there his dark hair askew, thin white shirt unbuttoned revealing smooth skin that was shiny with perspiration.

"You shouldn't be, it is rare but purebloods do manage to get the flu. Maybe because of this terrible weather we've been having."

Yuki now turned to him her lips parted in shock "Vampires can get sick?!"

She watched his rosy lips twitch with a smile; his cheeks were flushed with something like a fever.

Yuki realized that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met…

"When you come from a family as old as mine, sometimes these trifling things can be quite dangerous. But I assure you I shall be well in a few days, don't worry about me. Keep an eye on your friend Kiryuu-san instead, I know how you like to tease him."

Yuki pulled back the purple curtain and beheld not sheets that Kaname Kuran lay in but roses, hundreds of roses. The smell enveloped her and she stared

"N-nani?" Kaname smiled at the look of confusion on her face, a single primrose blossom sat on his chest, the thorns puncturing his flesh… When she reached out to touch it….

"That suppresses my vampirism it will have to remain there until I am well again or I will die."

Her delicate hand froze just over his chest and as it retreated he felt her trembling.

Kaname reached out and touched her cheek; he was so weak from the primrose this action was even as effort.

His fingertips strayed to her lips "Yuki you are too kind. Even bringing me a gift." His eyes left her face and focused on the small box in her lap.

"They are chocolates" she whispered, her breath warm against his thumb. Kaname closed his eyes hearing how her heartbeat accelerated. Her chocolates were the only ones worth eating that day in February; they were the ones that tasted the sweetest. Because… Kaname felt his vision swim he was growing tired again.

"Feed me one" he politely asked his hand slipping away from her face and thumping lightly back into the bed of roses.

Unwrapping the box she took out the one she had filled with caramel, she was most proud of this one and pressed it to his lips.

"Yuki-san have you finished molesting our sick President yet?!" Aido called loudly waking up the whole house in the process. Yuki nearly choked yet she watched as Kaname slowly parted his lips and the heart shaped chocolate disappeared into his moist, waiting mouth.

His lips were so soft…

How could he be so erotic?! Yuki thought before turning into a swirly mass of goo.

"Aido" Kaname called licking his lips, he watched Yuki's face turn an even deeper shade of purple, so deep it almost matched his curtains.

"Yuki is done here" he added

Aido opened the door and escorted the limp form of Yuki Cross out of the room, the box of chocolates forgotten, the questions she had wanted to ask gone.

Aido wondered quite happily to himself if the poor girl would ever recover, Kaname was truly a tease whenever he was ill. But illness in his family was few and far between; this was maybe the second time in three human lifetimes that Aido had seen Kaname like this.

It pleased him to know that Kaname was bent on tempting this girl to her Death.

"Did he answer all your questions Yuki-san?" Aido asked solicitously as he guided her out the Moon Dorm door.

Yuki nodded listlessly "Excellent, well have a good evening then" and the door promptly shut…

Yuki took a deep breath, the vision of President Kaname Kuran kept playing over and over in her head.

Oh Kami….

"You're a little neko you know" the cool baritone of Zero made her look up

"I had to cut biology to come and find you."

Yuki realized somewhere in the back of her mind that she had missed almost a full period of her final class of the day.

And she had spent it with…

"I'm sorry Zero" she replied

Zero looked strangely at her, she looked like…

"Did you finally make out with your beloved?"

He thought Yuki would faint "N-no nothing like that something worse…" she cried swirly eyed.

Zero suddenly tensed "You didn't…"

Yuki eyes widened into saucers "Kami no! Not _that_! I went to visit him and uh I ended up feeding him the chocolate I made…. It…was…interesting"

Zero decided that he wouldn't press her on the subject, nor ask her where she got the time to make said chocolates

"I apologize for not being there for you today. There was some business with Toya that I had to finish, I expect that you are angry with me…"

He looked sincerely into her eyes "I was frustrated but it was nothing I couldn't handle." She said with a smile, Zero noticed that Yuki was starting to recover.

Amazing, maybe he had underestimated her after all…

And for the first time in a long time Zero genuinely smiled, happy for them to be just like this even though he knew it couldn't last for long…

When he became a full-fledged vampire he would…

The smile quickly left his lips and turning he walked back to the Sun Dorm where Yuki followed… All the while in the topmost window of the Moon Dorm a figure stood there watching

"I might not have to do much if things keep going this way."

0000


	5. Chapter 5

0000

The next two days passed in a haze for Yuki, whose dreams were filled with the image of Kaname Kuran. Due to this fact she barely slept and was falling asleep in class more so then ever. Not only that but she was lagging in her duties as Co- guardian of Cross academy…

Yuki waited with a held breath as the doors to the Moon dorm opened and out stepped the usual crowd of Ruka, Akatsuki, Aido and…. Kaname Kuran… A weight seemed to drop off her fragile chest as Kaname smiled warmly at the crowd of Day students who half fainted when he gracefully walked down the steps. Behind him was the last and newest student of the Moon Dorm…

Tsuki…

He already seemed to have a following as a crowd of fan girls all pushed there way to the front line shouting his name.

"Easy now ladies" he said with a sly smile as he stopped in front of Yuki

"How have you been sleeping?" he asked tilting his head to one side. The girls all wailed loudly.

Yuki blanched "F-fine"

"I'm glad to hear that since President Kuran has not been well, or is there some other reason that you went white and now are fiercely blushing?"

Yuki touched her cheeks they were so red they were nearly purple "I-I"

Tsuki chuckled "Ah Yuki-san you are as transparent as ever. I think even Kaname sees that you have been dreaming such naughty things about him. After all you are not as far from your animal lusts as you think, my dear sweet Yuki-san."

Yuki didn't know what to say… To answer Tsuki would stir rumors in both student bodies and to not… Tsuki had already said it loud enough for everyone to hear and now most of the students attention was pinned on her little body. Including the attention of a few of the vampires from the Night Class.

"He's not wrong you know" Kaname added as he watched Yuki's face turning all colors of the red spectrum.

Takuma stared at Kaname with wide eyes "Kaname-sama?"

"It wasn't my dear girl who was conjuring such things, she is far to innocent for that. But my sickness has allowed me to wander a little to freely in her mind…" Kaname paused, and Takuma forced himself to calm.

Kaname of all of them should know that mixing with a human was a forbidden act that would only lead to dire consequences. The only reason why they were here was because of him…

Takuma then realized it was the fever talking, he could still see a faint blush to Kaname's cheeks, a wheeze in his breathing that only a vampire could hear. To everyone else he was healed but to him… He worked under Kaname too long to mistake this for him being 'healthy.'

"Why don't you stop making trouble Nicodemus?" Zero stepped in front of the two of them and Yuki gasped.

"Zero?"

"Shut it Yuki" he snapped, Yuki cringed at the ice in her friends voice.

"Nicodemus Winter you are a real troublemaker trying to degrade the integrity of the Guardians of this Academy, get to the school doors before I bring you to the Headmaster." Zero hissed

"Why is it Kiryuu that you still address me by that name?"

"Must I give you a second warning?!" Zero exclaimed

"Very well then" Tsuki bowed and passed the both of them, slipping quietly into the school.

The Day Students were still and silent, Yuki realized it was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop.

"All the Day Students get back to the Sun Dorm right away! If I see anyone on the school grounds after dark I will give you all summonses for the Headmaster!"

The Day Students scattered like frightened mice, all of them fading away till it was just the two of them.

Zero turned to Yuki, she too hadn't moved for quite sometime. There were tears lingering on her thick, dark lashes.

"Why are you crying I saved you from that creep." Zero came over and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you Zero!" Yuki embraced her fellow Guardian and Zero chuckled

"You're such a dope" he muttered and held her tighter. Feeling a faint smile creeping up on his lips he wished that they could stay like this forever.

0000

On the balcony the following evening Tsuki stood smoking one of his cigarettes blowing the blue smoke into the air. It lingered around his head like a rain cloud, matching his foul mood; it had been foolish for him to push her so far. He hadn't thought that Zero might truly care for Yuki… Zero only wished for death, a death by the one he loved the most.

Now that made him smile… How foolish mortals were, how low they were compared too…

"Tsuki-kun?" Takuma called from inside

"What is it?" he turned the cigarette disappearing from between his fingers.

"Are you going to stay out there all night?" he asked

Tsuki snorted "What do you care Takuma-san?"

The balcony door softly shut and Takuma slipped up the stairs like a ghost knocking on Kaname's door.

Aido was the one to open it "How is he?" he asked

Aido didn't say anything but showed Takuma in "He's getting worse, this isn't the flu. This is something else, this is magical."

"What?!"

Aido looked at Kaname's sleeping form, wrapped in the roses that smelt of her…

"He is a pureblood, they are immortal!" Takuma whispered urgently

Aido was silent his brow furrowed "Only someone more powerful then Kaname can do this… And there is no one like that on this campus, I sense nothing like that…"

"If Kaname dies there will be no hope of an alliance" Takuma said bluntly, Aido looked away from him

"I know but what can we do?" there was a tense silence before a muffled voice broke the silence

"Oh stop blubbering the both of you"

Tsuki stood in Kaname's room nose wrinkled to the smell of sandalwood and jasmine.

"H-how I locked that door behind me." Aido stuttered his eyes wild with shock.

"Maybe you are getting forgetful Aido-san." Tsuki said with a wicked light in his blue eye.

"Now I know that the both of you have no idea what is wrong with your beloved President" Tsuki remarked nastily as he passed the two vampires and slinked up the dais. Parting the purple curtains he smirked down at Kaname's pale form.

"Get out of here!" Aido cried

"Do you want him to die?" Tsuki replied gently as he plucked the primrose from Kaname's chest. Kaname Kuran let out an ungodly howl of pain his face now flushing, eyes tingeing a deeper shade of red.

"Calm yourself President Kuran" Nicodemus spoke softly as Kaname panted for breath. The primrose that he held between his fingers went up in smoke

And then Nicodemus placed his hand over the puncture wounds and a strange golden light spanned beneath his fingers, his veins shining the same molten color.

"A curse? Now who would do that to Kuran?" he whispered and from the wound came a dark sticky jewel, which Tsuki plucked, from the air. The moment it touched his fingers it burst into white-hot flames, dissolving into the air with nothing, not even smoke.

"Problem taken care of gentleman, though I would suggest that he finish off Yuki-san's chocolates they were the only reason he was able to stand up today. I suppose it is now up to you to find out who cursed him like that."

There was dead silence as Tsuki descended the small dais and fixed his glasses.

"What are you?" Takuma asked

"I am who I am, just like you are." Tsuki smiled then and left just as quietly as he had come.

Stunned both vampires turned to Kaname who was smiling "Looks like we have a powerful ally."

Takuma shook his head "I don't know about that…"

0000

Winter Break began that Monday afternoon and as usual half of Cross academy emptied out for the holidays. Yuki and Zero's duties lessened by half and after the Sunday cram session the both of them had for midterms the break was quite welcome.

"Finally two months of bliss!" Yuki cried stretching; she would have her dorm room to herself and could keep it as messy as she pleased.

Zero lagged behind brooding, she didn't feel like bothering him now, she just wanted to finish her rounds of the Sun and Moon dorms, then sink gratefully into her bed. As she passed the Moon Dorm, something made her look up. In one of the old trees near the large building was Tsuki-kun.

Suddenly angry she looked away "Hurry up Zero! I want some sleep before twilight!"

"All you do is sleep Yuki are you turning into one of them?" Zero retorted

A tall figure gracefully landed in front of her, a long hand catching the errant strands of her hair.

"I don't like being ignored" Tsuki cooed as his school uniform settled around his thin form.

"Don't touch her" Zero growled

"If you interfere with me again Kiryuu I will have your head." Tsuki hissed. And something in his tone of voice made Yuki believe him.

"It's okay Zero, I can handle this."

Zero stubbornly remained where he was.

"Zero!" Yuki cried, feeling a tiny flame of panic rise up in her.

"As you wish" Zero said and reluctantly turned around leaving the two of them alone.

Once Tsuki was sure that Zero had left he then turned his attention back to Yuki who was staring intently into his face. He sensed anger in her then and wanted to smile

"I want to apologize for what I did to you last week" he said softly

Yuki looked surprised, but just for a moment "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me again Tsuki-kun?" she asked suspiciously

"Because I am fond of you." Tsuki replied "I admit I find your unwavering love for President Kuran, a little disheartening…I am quite jealous…"

He heard a tiny gasp escape her lips "W-why are you jealous, you can't like someone l-like me?"

Tsuki laughed then "There are many things that you do not know about me. But I find that even knowing that, you seem to accept me for who I am… No one has ever done that before."

Tsuki's hand fell away from her hair "I won't be bothering you anymore about your beloved President. He is better now and there is no need for you to worry. But I'm asking if you give me another chance, in being your friend again."

Yuki stood in wonderment at the student before her, a student with no age. In the last few days he had pulled her through hell and now he seemed sincerely sorry…

Just then the bell rang, it was growing dark and she would have to go see the Headmaster before she returned to the dorm

"Yuki-san?"

"Your apology is accepted Tsuki-kun."

For the first time since she met Tsuki-kun she watched him smile a genuine smile

"Thank you" he bowed softly and then Yuki dashed off to the Headmaster's office…

She had questions, questions she wanted answers too.

0000


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own this series, If I did I would be rich

AN: Thank you to my two faithful readers Nightfall2525 and Ellavv31 (you guys are awesome!) Ellavv31 did ask for more YxK moments. Which I finally put in. But do not fear non-reviewing readers the pairing is still up in the air! (laughs evilly) Anyway I'll be updating every three or so days now since school has started so don't kill me. PLEASE REVIEW!

Does anyone know Headmaster Cross's first name?! God I am so tired of referring to him with the 'headmaster' before everything...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bursting into the Headmasters office she balked at the sight of Kaname Kuran talking very seriously with her adopted father. The Headmaster's lips were set into a tight line and Kaname's voice was softer then usual.

"Headmaster, President Kuran" she bowed

"Yuki could you wait in my chambers? Zero is already there waiting for you."

"Yes Sir" she bowed again and left… Something was very wrong she had never seen her father like that before….

0000

Kaname turned back to Headmaster Cross "I still want to know why you refuse to tell me about Nicodemus Winter?"

"He is here under special circumstances, circumstances which I am not allowed to divulge even to you Kaname."

Kaname felt irritation bloom in his chest, he was used to getting his way "Even if it will jeopardize the experiment with the blood tablets?"

"Nicodemus had agreed to keep away from that aspect, he wants unification between humans and vampires as much as you do."

Headmaster Cross sat back in his chair and let out a sigh "I am sorry for leaving you in the dark like this, you know it is not my intention to anger you in any way. But I was sworn to secrecy in all this. That is why he is here, and that is why he has had his way."

"And what of Yuki?" Kaname began softly

The Headmaster smiled "Are you getting jealous?"

Kaname folded his arms across his chest and was silent

Headmaster Cross chuckled softly "Oh Kaname I am sorry she is a very impressionable girl and still so young. You know that you have all of her heart, there is no room for anyone else not even Zero Kiryuu."

Kaname felt his cheeks flushing a little, hearing something like this from Headmaster Cross was… A little shocking, was he really that transparent?

He supposed that he really was getting a little too attached to Yuki Cross…

000

"Zero?" Yuki called into the darkened living room of the Headmasters Suite, the curtains had been thrown open and the darkening sky revealed a sliver of the waning moon, soon the sky would be dark again…

She stepped in finding that her father's room smelt strange like the faintest whiff of blood and fear….

"Zero!" she cried panicking

There was the softest click of the safety being removed from a gun and she went running for the corner.

"Don't Zero! Don't!" she screamed grabbing the barrel away from Zero's neck. He fought her through his tears, and she wept the icy barrel making her fingers numb.

"Please don't" she repeated over and over till the gun fell from his hand and into her own.

"Yuki I've hurt you so much, why… Why are you still around me?" Zero asked through his tears. Yuki had never seen him cry before and she was stunned when she opened her eyes.

"Because you and I are one person, one being who is here to protect the people of this school. I cannot forsake you Zero…" she threw the gun to one side and wrapped her arms around his warm chest. Listening to the heartbeat that pounded fiercely, her tears staining the white of his uniform shirt.

"Yuki I cannot keep drinking from you, someday I fear that I would…." Zero trailed off his voice thick with emotion

She felt hot tears drop onto her neck the neck that was scarred by his feedings.

"I shall find someway to fix this." She whispered though she knew her promise was empty.

"Not even you can fix something like this, I am a hideous monster that deserves nothing but Death. And I want you to end it now, here Yuki."

"No!" she cried hugging him tighter.

"You promised me!" he cried again, chest heaving.

Yuki felt her tears flow faster "I can't kill you Zero, you know that!"

He wrapped his arms around her body, and cried into her shoulder and Yuki didn't know how long the both of them stayed like that until she heard soft footfall on the thick carpet.

"Yuki, dearest?" the ethereal and wispy voice of Kaname Kuran entered her world of sorrow. She felt the warmth of Zero's strong arms slip quietly away as the familiar smell of her adopted father swept him away, leaving Kaname and her alone in this darkened suite.

Kaname gently kneeled down beside her and enveloped her in a soft warm hug. Yuki gratefully sunk into his chest feeling a sigh escape her lips.

There was silence for a long time and then Kaname spoke "I am sorry for causing you so much pain."

Yuki felt herself smiling "I only worry because I care for you." She replied

The hug tightened slightly "My dear girl you have fallen too deeply in love with me…. You know that it is forbidden…"

Yuki felt her body become still "What will happen to Zero?" she asked the tears staining his flawless white uniform.

"As I told you he will Fall to Level E and you will have to end his life." Kaname supplied in a matter of fact way. She looked up at him

"You know I can' t do that"

Kaname's lips curled into one of his exquisitely wistful smiles. "When the time comes, you will find the strength to do so. There is no other option."

She rested her head back in his chest feeling an ice spreading through her limbs, she would never… hurt Zero…he was…

"Then how did you get so ill?" Yuki swore that Kaname's heart skipped a beat.

"Someone is trying to harm me Yuki. Tsuki-kun purged a curse from my body, that is why I am better."

"Nani?!" she cried pulling away from him staring wildly into his eyes.

"Although I cannot confirm or deny Tsuki's involvement in this ploy to end my life…. I know one thing, that he is very fond of you and does much to impress you."

Yuki felt her stomach flop as Kaname continued, "The Headmaster will tell me nothing about him or what he really is. Because as he made clear to only you, he is no vampire but something far beyond that."

Kaname stood and pulled her up, all the while frowning. Yuki had never seen him frown before…

"Are you fond of him Yuki?" he asked caressing her cheek with his long fingertips.

"N-no he is a little strange… But I still consider him a friend." She answered honestly even as her face began to grow warm.

His hand whispered into her hair, down her cheekbone and finally a delicate thumb brushed her lips. Kaname now smiled a little

"You are very beautiful Yuki I wish you would see that." He muttered, Yuki grew flustered wringing her hands.

"Kaname the Headmaster is waiting for me…There are many things I must ask him…" she stammered

And very slowly Kaname kissed her, carefully as if she were a plume of fire. So delicate and soft were his lips just like in her dreams. His lips lingered only for a moment, like the barest brush of a bird's wing.

"Kaname…I thought…" he pressed a finger to her lips, and kissed her again. Still soft but with a strange force beneath, _was this passion_? Yuki thought vaguely through the fog she was slipping in.

His lips strayed to her neck where he sensed her rapidly beating pulse and smiled… Kaname slowly covered her open skin with kisses. Teasing out her soft whimpers like a song.

Already limp Yuki didn't know where she was nor did she care all she could feel was him… His warm breath against her flesh, the sound of his breathing, which hadn't changed at all… Her body was on fire. It was singing….

How Kaname wanted to unbutton the rest of that teasing little blouse…

"Yuki" he whispered, lips brushing her ear.

"The Headmaster is going to be suspicious" he added hoping that would cut through her fog.

Yuki clung to his shirt, her small hands had already unbuttoned his severe collar. Kaname could fell the burning heat of her body against his even through the thickness of his expensive uniform… Maybe he had pushed her a little too far.

Footsteps sounded down the hallway "Yuki? Where are you?" came the worried voice of Headmaster Cross.

Yuki Cross flew from President Kuran's arms like he was a volatile gas; she nearly fell backwards in her attempt to separate as much space from Kaname as possible.

And just in time, because her adopted father walked through the door in a huff.

"Have you been talking all this…." Headmaster Cross trailed off, there was something.. Wrong here…

Kaname's usual impeccable uniform was unbuttoned while his daughter was white like a sheet and breathing like she had run a marathon.

"Did something happen Kaname?" Headmaster Cross turned to the pureblood vampire who was politely fixing his collar.

"Nothing Sir, Yuki and I were talking. She is quite out of breath from all the crying though."

Kaname cast his intense gaze upon Yuki who almost melted "Yes Headmaster" she replied. That seemed to quell the Headmaster's suspicions...

"Goodnight President Kuran" she bowed and then left with her step father out of the suite. Her head was still spinning, she had gotten her wish… Kaname had given her, her first kiss…

00

Headmaster Cross gazed at his daughter out of the corner of his eye, he was not stupid, his suite had been thick with desire... He hoped that this sense was wrong because that would mean dangerous things for the pureblood President and the co-guardian of his academy...

He wondered if someday he would have to punish Yuki, just as he had done with so many other disobedient students...


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry about the wait I was having some trouble with chapter eight and decided that I have to post something... So here it goes..

I want to know from my readers who do you want Yuki to end up with? I shall consider it, honestly! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

As usual I own nothing except Nicodemus...

000000000

A month into winter break and nothing had changed; everything was as it should be. No other instances happened to cause anyone worry… And that was what was troubling Yuki the most.

Yuki rolled over in her bed and winced at the blaring ray of sunlight that fell on her bed through the small crack in the shade.

It was near Christmas now and the remnants of the student body were buzzing with excitement. The students who had stayed behind were busy with going to town and buying gifts. Romance flared and Yuki was now seeing more and more couples on her daily rounds.

Zero had become less and less present since the incident… The 'incident' she spoke of was the kiss with Kaname. She wasn't sure if Zero knew what really happened or in some way she was giving it away…

But he avoided her like she was the bubonic plague… Yuki felt the tears filling her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.

Today she was going to into town to buy gifts for her friends… Her list also included Tsuki-kun whom she saw every evening on the balcony of the Moon Dorm in nothing but his shirt and slacks despite the winter chill.

And he was always smoking, something that she had stopped warning him about. Yuki knew going to the Headmaster about it would be pointless…

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and went to open the curtains, pulling them open it took her time for her brown eyes to adjust to the strong light. The whole campus was white with the first deep snowfall.

The snow always made her remember… Kaname….

A soft knock on her door made her jump "Yes?" she queried diving for the robe that was somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor.

"It's me"

Shouldering on the robe, Yuki opened the door and gasped "How do you know were I live?!" she wailed looking at the faintly amused face of Tsuki-kun.

"I can smell you, Yuki-san. You smell like fresh strawberries after a rain." He replied casually as if they were talking about the weather.

She didn't know what to say to that and despite the oddness of his reply she felt herself coloring faintly.

"But isn't the same with you?" he asked as if reading her mind

"What do you mean?"

"You can smell me can't you?" he inquired innocently as he leaned against her doorframe.

"I…" she trailed off, it was true. Nicodemus smelt like roses, beautiful fresh roses like the ones in a bride's wedding bouquet.

"Ah, you cannot keep anything from me Yuki-san. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were a special girl."

"Enough of this!" she stated suddenly flustered. Did he know about what happened between her and Kaname?

"I am not stupid you know, I do know what happened" he began, inspecting his nails in a bored fashion.

"H-how?!"

Tsuki smiled "Oh you should have seen Kaname when he returned to the dorm, he was quite…. Aroused."

Yuki's face turned bright red "W-what?!"

"What did you do to him my dear?" Tsuki teased a glint in his sky blue eye.

"I didn't do anything" Yuki replied tying her robe tighter around her petite waist and glaring at him.

Tsuki shrugged "What a shame, I would have liked to know how far he went with you Yuki-san."

"You're horrible!" she exclaimed hurling a pillow at his head; which he caught in midair, a foot from his face.

When his face came back into view he was grinning, "Your face is as purple as President Kuran's curtains. Was that kiss really all that good?" he prodded, catching a feather that had escaped from her pillow.

Tsuki closed his hand and when it opened, there was a tiny bird inside, the color of his eye.

"A bluebird" Yuki whispered in awe, her anger momentarily forgotten as she drew closer to the doorframe. The little bluebird puffed up his red chest and sat quite contentedly in Tsuki's hand.

She reached out and pet the little breast, "H-how did you do that?" she began as the bird gave a little chirp.

"I told you that the first day we met, the power I have is shared by all beings." Tsuki closed his hand and opened it once more, again there was just a feather sitting in his elegant hand.

Yuki looked up into his face, not seeing him in a month was shocking. He looked different.. Somehow…

"What are you Tsuki?"

"Do you want me to make Kiryuu human again?" he cooed gently as the space between them closed.

Yuki's eyes widened "You can't do that"

"You underestimate me Yuki-san"

She shook her head "It is impossible, everyone knows that"

"I would do it for you, if it would make you happy"

Yuki felt a gasp escape her lips "You don't care for my happiness" she snapped almost bitterly.

"Yes I do" he reached out and touched her face.

"I broke my promise aren't you angry with me?" he asked

"About teasing me? No… I miss being able to talk to someone; it has been stressful since…" she paused

"Since the kiss?" he finished, Yuki nodded

"The Headmaster has made me very busy and Zero avoids me… Kaname is trapped with plans for the New Years ball and…" her voice died in her throat.

"The wheels of Destiny are turning, they sweep you into a never-ending whirlwind. You will have to choose someday, though you say you cannot kill Zero. Once I am gone there will be no hope for him and you will be faced with choosing between the two people you love the most."

Somewhere deep inside Yuki knew what he was saying was true, the tears fell down her cheeks in a great torrent. Tsuki gently gathered them onto his fingertip and brought the tears to his lips.

"Such fuss" he stated tasting them, Yuki flushed and hid her gaze. The two men she trusted could be so terribly erotic at times.

"Mortals are such strange creatures" he added a moment later brushing the bangs from her face.

"If you only say the word I will make him yours forever. Though I would say Kiryuu doesn't deserve you in the least."

"W-why are you doing this for me?" Yuki whispered

"Because you are a kind soul, where I come from such purity was once worshipped. A person such as you should not suffer like you do."

His fingertips brushed the collar of her robe and he patted her head.

"No more tears now Yuki-san. You should go into town like you wanted to, and buy lovely things for your wonderful friends." He turned to leave when Yuki called out

"Tsuki-kun w-why don't you come with me?"

Tsuki looked shocked "You are inviting me on an outing?"

Yuki smiled a little weakly "Yes, don't you have presents to buy too?"

Tsuki chuckled "Indeed I do, thank you Yuki-san. Where shall I meet you?" he asked

"At the entrance of the Moon Dorm, in an hour."

"Your wish is my command" he bowed deeply and Yuki closed her door. Feeling for the first time since school started a little normal….


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own this series expect Nicodemus...

0000

Town was a wonderland of light and sound. Yuki didn't realize how many people came to visit here for the Christmas season, the crowds were dizzying….

For a moment Yuki was sure she had lost Tsuki, but spotted him giving directions to a bunch of lost students. He wasn't speaking Japanese… he was speaking English…

Where was he from again? Baton Rouge…. wasn't that the Deep South?

His voice was even more beautiful in English, its sultry tones making the hairs on her neck stand up. His accent was even more pronounced…

Yuki then realized that she knew nothing about Tsuki, and maybe even less about Kaname…

That made her suddenly fell very alone "What wrong with you?" Tsuki asked as he approached her.

Yuki looked up at him for long moment "Are you worrying about something again?" he cried looking faintly annoyed.

"It's nothing"

"You are a poor liar Yuki-san"

"I know, I was just thinking about how little I know about you and Kaname… It makes me feel a little sad."

Tsuki gazed at her for a moment "You shouldn't worry, the things I keep from you are…" he paused, seeing the sudden look of realization on her face.

"A-are you some sort of god?" Yuki suddenly blurted unable to keep it in anymore. Tsuki's face was suddenly cold

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Yuki suddenly felt very alone standing in the crowd of bustling people, something in his words…

"If I say yes, what will happen?"

Nicodemus smiled coolly "You will see me for what I am."

Yuki felt her vision blur for a moment, it was as if her eyes were filling with nonexistent tears. She went to clear them and a moment later she looked up and gasped.

A tall, svelte form stood before her with hair the color of pale periwinkle blue it fell in waves down to the ground were it pooled gracefully as if alive. A crown of pearls sat on his head and the bang that had covered his face had swept back …

His eyes were two different colors, and Yuki found herself gazing into the golden eye. She felt herself staring into an abyss, falling into a world were nothing was what it seemed.

"Don't look to deeply at me Yuki-san. We don't want that abyss looking back at you, as the saying goes."

Yuki gasped as if struck, the sound of his voice rattled through her body as if she were a tuning fork come alive. Her teeth chattered together, her knees shook

"T-tsuki?" she whimpered her eyes cast to her shoes, she could just glimpse his elaborate black robes, which fell in layer upon layers on his body. His fingers were long nailed and webbed, skin flawless and smooth. She looked again; his face was so handsome she wanted to weep.

Long lashes hid the color of his gold eye and for a moment Yuki felt like she could breathe again, Tsuki took a step forward though it seemed he did not walk but glide.

"Yuki have you considered my request yet about Kiryuu? In this form I can do anything for you."

Yuki felt her ears ringing, he was very close to her now "I, I want Zero to return to normal!" she exclaimed

"There will be a price." The rose scent suddenly caressed her overloaded senses and she calmed, her memories of the morning returned… She finally controlled her shaking knees.

She stole another glimpse at his hands, which he clasped patiently in front of him, an elaborate ring decorated each finger a few thick bracelets choked the visible part of his arm that was not covered by the kimono sleeve of his robe.

"What will the price be?"

"I will not take your eyes or mouth, that is a little too old fashioned of me but… What about your hand?"

"My hand?" Yuki went still

"Yes dear your hand, that is quite enough to remove the vampirism from your beloved friend and free you of the task of keeping him alive."

He tilted his head to one side searching her face and then raised his hand, a contract appeared in a flare of red flame and Yuki ventured a question

"What kind of god are you? And why were you sent to Cross Academy?" she finally asked

A bone like quill appeared in front of her "You don't need to know anything about that my dear." He said gesturing to the quill

"Sign it for me" he cooed

Yuki reached up for the quill as the tip suddenly became saturated with a thick red ink

"Will it hurt when you take my hand?" she asked suddenly filled with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Tsuki's eyes narrowed in a benevolent smile "It will be painless compared to the wrath of the Destiny you will suffer if you do not sign."

Yuki felt a wave of dizziness sweep her like a strong wind and she plucked the quill from the air signing the contract with hurried kanji. The moment she picked the quill from the paper both disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"It is done" he said with a little giggle

Yuki looked wide-eyed at him, she was able to suppress her strange mix of awe and fear to right beneath the surface of her emotions. Though her knees continued to shake she now could look at Tsuki almost fully in the face.

"Ah Yuki-san you are very beautiful when you are like this. I find mortals most pretty when they are either fearful or sorrowful. You are no exception…"

He cupped her cheeks with his hands his alabaster skin soft like silk, the perfume of roses lingered around the both of them.

"Yuki he will love you now more then ever. But I wonder if he is the right one for you?" Yuki was aware that Tsuki spoke of Zero.

"Zero doesn't love me like that. Him and I are only good friends." Yuki replied defensively looking down from his intense gaze. Tsuki chuckled

"You are wrong, you seem to be torn and Kaname knows that as well. Such is the folly of all females."

Yuki stepped from his tender grasp "I will not be belittled by you, even if you are some sort of god."

Tsuki straightened his lean form both graceful and terrifying at the same time. Yuki swallowed finding that her ease had slipped away and her throat had gone dry.

"Such fire for such a little body. But I suppose that is why I am attracted to you. In three days your Zero will return to a human once again. I shall not return for your hand for a long time, there are other things you need to experience… before I rip it very lovingly from you."

Yuki felt shock bubble up in her "Nani?"

Tsuki reached out and took her hand, kissing it tenderly his lips like the very fires of hell. Yuki gasped as the warmth spread through her body, her cheeks flushing instantly.

"Are you Akuma?" she asked her voice suddenly full of fear.

Tsuki laughed loudly "Kami, no. Heaven forbid I would be chained to a Destiny like his. I am a lesser god, a god that really has no business with humans. Here to only meddle here and there with mortal Fate, something is never suppost to change." He winked at her.

"Goodbye my dear Yuki, may you get your heart's desire."

Tsuki's body was turning into vapor mixed with small orange flames and a moment later the only thing that remained of the lesser god was the burning skin were his lips had been.

00000

When Yuki opened her eyes she was standing in the heavy crowd, the snow was falling lightly as the crowd jostled her around. Pushing her way out of it she bumped face first into a strong chest.

"By Kami!" Zero gasped grabbing her by the shoulders and steadying her before she fell. Zero looked into Yuki's eyes, they were glassy with tears.

"Z-zero?" she whispered looking up at him in disbelief. Zero tenderly wiped the tears away

"What's wrong did Tsuki leave you?" he asked darkly, Yuki nodded

"He's gone… He won't be coming back…"

She felt the hand on her shoulder tighten

"How come?" he asked suddenly regaining control of his emotions…

"I-I fulfilled a pact with him." She said bluntly, her hands were clutching something so hard it was beginning to hurt.

Looking down she saw it was a single blood red rose in her hand. Zero snatched it from her; in one quick moment he ripped the petals away and let them float to the ground now covered with a light layer of snow.

Yuki felt the tears fall down her cheeks… everything was so confusing now. Everything seemed to be spiraling.

"Zero I entered the pact to make you human again… in exchange for my hand."

She felt the tall body grow very still. "What did you say?" he inquired staring down at her with disbelief.

"In three days you will be human again." She answered listlessly staring at the red petals mixed with the white snow. She waited from him to react, to do something other then just stand there like a deer in headlights.

"Yuki?"

Yuki slowly looked up and stared into his iron gray eyes.

"Why?"

Yuki eyes widened, "I did because… I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I cannot bear seeing the pain in your face. I feel I am dying inside when you look at me with those eyes, the same eyes you have now."

Zero caught his hands in her hair "I didn't ask for you to do this for me."

"I HAD TO!" she cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zero embraced her, pressing her small cold body close to his. A very small flicker of hope welled up in him, and it spread through his body, till he felt himself smiling.

"Thank you" he whispered softly and brushed his lips against her ear. He stepped away and found that Yuki was smiling. She seemed to be staring at something near his feet, hastily Zero looked down and went red.

"You are not the only one who thought of shopping today." He growled his cheeks turning a darker color. Yuki giggled, the sound was lovely to hear after a month of being apart from her.

"So what did you get?" she asked mischievously trying to peek into the large shopping bag. Zero was amazed at her ability to recover, to push away the moment they had shared before… It seemed as if nothing had changed between the two of them…

But sometimes he wished it would, when would she realize that he… Zero pushed the thought away suddenly torn, helpless.

"I'm not telling you things still have to be…wrapped."

Yuki laughed "I cannot see you wrapping anything Zero."

Zero sighed exasperated "Who do you think wrapped all the presents when we were staying with Headmaster Cross all those years?!"

Yuki's mouth dropped open "Y-you, but I thought…"

"What that Headmaster Cross was a genius in all things?!" Zero snorted and he chuckled.

"You're such a dork" he cried ruffling her hair.

Yuki smiled "Keep talking like that and you won't get a Christmas present."

Zero laughed… He hoped that his present would trump even Kaname's because he had decided that he wouldn't be giving up Yuki without a fight…

Kaname already had the first kiss but… things had just begun…

0000


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The writers block! ahhhhh!

I don't own anything expect Nicodemus.

0000

Yuki returned to the dorm that evening with shopping bags that were nearly busting from their weight. Dropping them onto her floor she threw herself on her bed and sighed. There was a dull throbbing pain in her feet and the wound at her neck pulsated in time with her heartbeat.

She wondered laying their if today had been some lucid dream, it was five days from Christmas and the 26th would be when everyone returned. The students would only have a few days till the New Years Ball. This year the Moon Dorm was sponsoring the event and the ballroom was supposed to be decorated with one of the most elaborate decorations ever.

Kicking off her shoes, she slipped under her covers and felt sleep take her.

0000

That night Yuki dreamed, the first time she had dreamed in long time….

_Yuki was standing in the foyer of the Moon Dorm the place shrouded in mist, confused she spun about the only sound was her loud breathing and heartbeat that seemed to drown out all other sound. _

"_Kaname?!" she called _

_A gentle voice replied "I am here Yuki, it is strange you would call me here." _

_Yuki blinked in surprise, it was strange to see Kaname in something other then his uniform. _

"_I wanted to see you, I have missed you… very much." _

_Kaname looked coolly down at her, his serene face blossoming with a delicate smile. _

"_The Headmaster has taken measures to keep me away from you. He knows about what happened." _

_Yuki flushed "I-I" she stuttered suddenly unable to think straight. _

"_You smell like roses and I suspect you will continue to smell as such till he returns." Kaname began calmly his hand whispering into her hair. _

"_It pains me to know you have done such a foolish thing, as to bargain with a god." Kaname's fingers whispered across her face, tracing her cheekbones _

"_You know why I did it don't you." Kaname's touch paused at her chin, gently he tilted her face upward. His red tinged eyes boring into her own _

"_You really do love him Yuki everyone knows, why can't you see that?" _

"_I don't love Zero like that!" she cried suddenly frustrated, _

"_The price you paid is very high, too high. Tsuki tricked you, but I cannot yet tell you how. If there is one thing I cannot do, is to meddle between a mortal and a god." _

_Yuki was slowly beginning to realize that Kaname was serious, though his tone was the same, his words…. _

"_Kiss me Kaname" she whispered like a fool, the touch hesitated for a moment. She wouldn't look up at him, her cheeks were too red. _

_Soft lips brushed her cheek "You are teasing me for all the wrong reasons, my dear girl. You know the only thing that I can give you is… Death." _

_Yuki went still and now looked up at him, sorrow lingered in his eyes "Have you ever loved a mortal girl Kaname?" _

_Kaname's lips parted "Yes once long ago, before I ever met you." He pulled her into a quick embrace, sinking into her warmth. _

"_Yuki whatever happens please do not forget me." _

"_Nani?" _

But she felt herself falling away as her mind returned to reality, the clock was singing loudly on her nightstand. Reaching out she pressed the snooze button and rolled over wondering what Yori would say when she returned… This place was such a mess…

Sitting up, she stretched and decided that this was a good day as any to tidy up this pigsty of a room…

000

Sneezing Yuki pushed the boxes aside, the small crawl space that held the previous years decorations for the New Years Ball was cramped and hot despite the snow that lay on the ground.

Whatever possessed her adopted father to put these things here had almost proved to be his undoing. He had almost thrown out his back trying to get into here…. Zero could not fit no matter how thin he was and she was stuck with the task.

Pushing away miscellaneous boxes that stunk of dry rot and decay she came to a small open space, directly ahead lay a large box labeled in loud red ink 'new years decorations' why did the Moon Dorm need these? Weren't they already making their own? Sneezing again Yuki wiped the tears from her eyes and crawled into the open space her jeans now grayish with dust.

Giving a savage yank to the box she pulled it over and opened the flap, there was a puff of dust that formed a white cloud in her face. Coughing and sputtering she flailed at the dust trying to fan it away. After a few moments of feeling utterly stupid her eyes cleared enough for her to see what was inside.

But… there wasn't anything inside…

"What the?!" she cried and her reply was a soft giggle. She nearly jumped as a head appeared out of the box, followed by a face and finally the lower half of a torso.

"Well fancy meeting you here." Tsuki said with a smile as the rest of his body appeared out of the box.

Yuki gasped "KAMI! You're here for you hand already?!" Yuki looked around panicked the heat was making her dizzy. A delicious laugh, like the pealing of bells made her turn back to him.

He wasn't in his human form, but he held a cigarette between his long fingers, blowing the smoke into the cramped space. He hovered above her, almost as if he were sitting on an invisible ledge….

"Trouble in Paradise with you and Kaname?" he queried taking a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaling it through his nose. Yuki coughed still unable to look him fully in the face.

"He's hiding something from me"

Tsuki's pale blue brow rose "Really? What do you think that is?" he leaned forward closing the distance between them, the smell of roses threatened to consume her then. Her lids grew heavy, a strange fog blurring her thoughts

"He won't touch you because you are tainted by my smell, see how the perfume threatens to overwhelm you…."

Yuki's eyes were barely silts "Tsuki are you still going to take my hand?"

"Not now my dove I just wanted to see how you were doing. And grant you a wish…. What is that you want my dear, tell me? I would do almost anything to make you happy…"

Yuki felt his touch it burned like fire, a thumb brushed her lips and she shivered "I want to see Kaname."

"Right now in the middle of the day?!" he cried

Yuki nodded "Yes, I want him to tell me…"

"Tell you what?" he cooed

"What I agreed to you in the pact." She answered listless, her face flushed

"I could tell you that, but I suppose it would spoil all the fun. Besides Zero hasn't yet tasted his humanity. When he does, he will come running to you. His love will double tenfold."

Yuki became still "I-I love Kaname"

"I know that, the whole world knows that. But you will have to decide sooner then you think."

She looked up at him, his golden eye was hidden by a errant strand of hair "Do you love me Tsuki?"

Tsuki smiled very gently, his eye glinting with mischief that pale blue eye seemed to bore into her soul reading it like a book. After a time he answered

"You are tired of my spell aren't you? Any other mortal girl would have surrendered her virginity to me by now." He began changing the subject,

Yuki gasped "W-WHAT!" she had gone swirly eyed, so the smell of the roses was…

"OH KAMI!" she cried and he laughed.

"You are really quite amusing Yuki Cross, but I'm afraid I will be leaving. But first I will grant you your fondest wish."

He snapped his fingers and in a puff of dust Yuki was gone.

0000

There was a light thump somewhere on his bed and Kaname shifted turning over onto his back, trying to find a more comfortable position. There was another louder thump that was even lighter then the first.

This dream was beginning to vex him…

A new sound filled his ears, the sound of rushing blood of a heart that was pounding wildly. He knew that heartbeat anywhere…. What a strange dream…

There was a soft whimper, the weight of someone shifting on his bed. Surely that person couldn't see, the room was pitch black even though the sun shone quite merrily outside on quickly melting snow….

Kaname's delicious sleep was escaping him and his lids fluttered a moment before opening. The smell of roses reached his nose, it made him sick…

"What are you doing here Yuki?"

Yuki gasped sliding to the end of the four-poster canopy and nearly falling off. Kaname sat up aware that he had nothing but a robe on, after toiling endlessly over paperwork and painting props for the New Years Ball... He had no memory of returning to his room, showering or finding his way to bed.

Pushing the hair out of his eyes he waved his hand and two candles flared to life. Yuki cried out as light filled the room, very weak light. Light that was still hard for her to see in

For the first time in many years he smelt the fear on her body "I'm not angry with you Yuki, just curious, how did you get in here?" he crooned gently still half asleep.

"I-I wished to see you b-but not like this. Not in here…" she stammered making herself as small as possible. The way she talked it was like this was some death chamber…. Kaname blinked a few times

Did she think he was going to ravish her? A bubble of a laugh threatened to pop in him, but quickly he suppressed it. Yuki was an intelligent girl didn't she realize that he had to have been asleep for most of the day or was this another one of that god's tricks…

Was Tsuki playing matchmaker? Now that idea was absurd… Kaname ruffled his hair once more, trying to blink the rest of sleep from his eyes.

"Yuki why are you so afraid?" he asked again

"Gomen nasai" she cried, dumb with fear.

Kaname fixed his robe before crawling over near her; sitting on his heels he patted her head.

"Yuki if anyone finds you in here you and I are done for." Yuki was silent and still beneath his hand. But she was so very warm…

"Kaname I love you."

Kaname felt a small gasp leave his lips, he felt his cheeks flushing. Something like joy and sadness filled him then

Leaning close he kissed her mouth, gone was his restraint, the last ten years of pent up emotions poured out. He encircled her small body in a passionate embrace, her arms circling around his neck, fingers catching in his hair.

Kaname deepened the kiss, listening to her soft whimpers as quickly as the kiss began he broke it…Breathing heavily now Yuki was dazed, her lips swollen red Kaname resisted the urge to drink from her… Her heart was so loud in his ears…. He closed his eyes.

"Leave me Yuki" he whispered softly and as if something had possessed her Yuki scrambled from the bed and was gone out of his room.

Kami knows that be might have to borrow that Bloody Roses gun from Zero after all... Crawling back into his bed, he didn't notice the box of decorations that sat quite innocently on his bed. He would worry about everything tonight.

0000


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I have finally recovered from college, I know I haven't worked on this story in forver don't shoot me please.

Yuki's friend is Iori or Yori? (scratches head, I don't remember so pardon if I get her name wrong, TT)

0000

The day of the New Years Ball arrived far to quickly for Yuki to properly absorb but she was glad to see Yori had returned, she finally had her roommate back and now it wasn't going to be so lonely anymore…

She hadn't seen Zero in two days and by Kami she didn't want to see him again, Tsuki words were haunting her. His voice filled her head every moment she was alone, what would happen now that Zero had returned to being human again? What would that mean for them as friends?

Absently she looked down at her left hand and stared at it hard, she wondered what it would be like not having a hand for the rest of her life. But then… she smiled ruefully it was a small price to pay for the happiness of Zero.

To see Zero smile again would be the greatest present ever…. Though she received no Christmas present from either Kaname or Zero… Which she found to be even more disconcerting…

What did the two of them have planned?

"Yuki-chan? Hello?" Yori's lightly blushed face appeared in front of her

"N-nani?" Yuki stuttered, painfully snapping from her reverie.

"What are you doing you looked like you were going to burn a hole in the carpet."

Yuki felt a flush of shame gather on her cheeks as her friend expertly applied makeup on her face. Yori was good at all these feminine things like chores and makeup that is why Yuki would trust her face only to her best friend.

She felt her spirits lift a little maybe this dance wouldn't be so bad…

"Y-yori?" Yuki cried at the door of the ballroom. How much money had the Moon Dorm invest into something that was going to happen only one night? The ceiling looked like there were stars in the sky, they blinked and winked at the darkened crowd of students the three crystal chandeliers were dimmed to a soft light, so soft that Yuki could barely see.

The orchestra was one of the brightest spots and they played their haunting music that sent the hairs on Yuki's standing. She squinted as they were enveloped into the darkening 'twilight' of the room and realized with a mixture of both awe and horror that the students of the Moon Dorm made up most of the orchestra.

Yori hadn't answered Yuki up until now; her mouth was just hanging open in awe. Lavish silk hung from the ceiling, little alcoves and private sitting areas were scattered all around the perimeter. Golden pillows, iridescent fabrics everything was so dreamlike…. Candles were the only source of dim amber light…

Even the catering was lavish two bowls of 'punch' laid out manned by a suave looking gentleman dressed in an impeccable suit he smiled as they passed.

Yuki felt her face growing red and hastily looked away; all around them it was like they had fallen back into time. With a sudden dawning horror Yuki realized that her and Yori were the only two people wearing 'regular' dresses. Yori spotted another classmate and ran up to her yanking Yuki with her.

"Akane!" Yori cried the girl dressed in something that reminded Yuki of a lolita turned around.

She gasped when she saw Yori's dress "What are you doing here dressed like that? Didn't you get the notice?"

"Yori's brows shot up in confusion "What notice?"

Akane bit her lip "I guess not" she then stared at the two girls dresses

"You mean no one told you about the sudden change in the dress?" Akane began again in disbelief

Yori fiercely shook her head "They announced it at lunch today" Akane added with a frown on her face.

"What, but I wasn't here yet! And Yuki you were on rounds weren't you?" Yori cried turning to Yuki but Yuki wasn't listening to anything. Amid all the elaborate clothes and centerpieces choked with fragrant flowers her eyes searched for… Kaname…

Even though it was dim, she could see him at the other end of the room nearest to the balcony. He was busy talking to a few of the Day teachers, and he reminded her of a 17th century French prince. His outfit was one of the most lavish here, with enough lace to provide for several little girls dress.

Yuki felt her head spinning… Why was he so handsome…. Everyone looked like they had either jumped out of a 17th century painting or a gothic masterpiece. She sadly was dressed like a normal Japanese girl going to a dance… Sighing she turned to her friend

"Yori, I'm going to get some punch okay?" Yori nodded with a smile

"Don't get lost now, I know how your little feet tend to gravitate towards Kaname-sama."

Yuki flushed and Yori laughed "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Yori gave her friends hand a reassuring squeeze and Yuki was left to wander into the crowd….

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable Yuki somehow found her way over to the refreshments. The man in the suave suit was replaced by a woman from the catering services who politely handed her a cup with a smile. Yuki gulped it down finding that it was hot in here, were there really this many students in the Cross Academy? Lost in thought Yuki glimpsed a couple near a silk hanging… She flushed and looked away,

"I knew you would be here" a familiar voice made her look up, iron grey eyes meet her own chocolate ones.

"Zero" Yuki felt her breath leave her, Zero's cheeks were flushed with life. A life that she had never seen before… He looked like… he had been reborn.

Yuki hands tightened on her cup she looked down unable to bear the sudden humanity in his eyes.

"Don't avoid me Yuki" Zero touched her chin with is fingertips forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You know what I am going to say aren't you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Don't say it" Yuki replied, angrily feeling the tears pricking at her eyes. Why did things have to be this way?

Defiantly she looked into his eyes daring him to be silent "I love you" he stated simply with a warm smile.

Yuki felt her cup crush in her hands the red punch spilling all over her clothes, like blood… like petals….

The tears fell down her cheeks in a soft river "Zero, I…I"

"You can't make me choose!" she suddenly cried a few students turned to look at her, one of them being Aido. He watched the situation with amusement, his intended prey of a freshman girl from the Day Class forgotten. Yuki was really quite beautiful when backed into a corner. She would now have no other choice…

Zero grabbed her wrists, the cup clattering to the floor "Why did you do this for me if you do not love me?!" he asked a sudden pain in his eyes. Zero's sudden flood of feelings was dizzying, it threw everything out balance.

"I did it to see you smile again!" she exclaimed, through her sobbing "the only thing that I wanted for Christmas was to see you smile again, to be happy! You have become so cold, colder then even when you first came to live with us those ten years ago!" she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Please Zero don't do this to me, don't shatter my happiness" she begged Zero let go of one of her wrists and wiped the hot tears from her face.

"The only time I felt like we were together was when I fed from you." He whispered softly, Yuki gasped her cheeks turning red.

"I felt almost as if you loved me. But… Your heart is be-spelled by Kaname Kuran the one man you have loved even before you knew what love was. I understand that, though I always hoped…" he smiled mirthlessly

"My love will not change for you, no matter what" his lips brushed her cheek. And then Zero was gone, leaving Yuki quite alone…

000


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I don't own anything except Nicodemus, and its almost three in the morning yay for a new idea!

Forgive any mistakes. And this chapter is a whole page longer, readers rejoyce!

Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed.

000

Yuki stared listlessly at the spots on her pale blue dress, her sorrow washing over her delicate soul like crashing waves. She waited until the whispering stopped and the other students went back to there own business.

"Come" came the pale voice, cool like ice on the branches outside. Yuki looked up the stain of dried tears streaked through her careful makeup, Aido gazed smugly down at her sullen, pale form.

"Nani?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Don't you want to see Kaname-sama?" Aido queried a pale brow raised. Yuki felt a sudden knot in her stomach twist violently.

"Yes-yes I do." She muttered looking down at her hands, Aido tilted his head to one side.

"Does he really mean that much to you, the human, Zero?" Aido asked as they made their way across the amber lit ballroom, the redolent smells of roses and cloying lilies in the air.

Yuki met his eyes briefly trying to hide a sudden new set of tears that pricked at her already wet lashes. She bit her lip hard, not knowing how she was going to make a speech to everyone before the true new year began.

"He was my friend for many years now, Zero and I are very close."

Aido snorted and Yuki turned to him surprised "Kaname has told me a little of what happened to your friend Zero. Though he is a vampire… We could never accept a human turned vampire into our Dorm, so you see…" he trailed off for they had drawn close to a group of a faculty members and Yuki felt a fresh new emotion, one of sudden anger. Her fist clenched wanting nothing more then to physically harm the arrogant oaf that was Aido the "Idol" of Cross Academy.

"Yuki?" the soft and dulcet tone of Kaname's voice slipped into her whirlwind thoughts, Yuki's blurred vision focused to the tall, graceful form of Kaname Kuran, who looked like something out of a French Rococo painting.

"Kaname" her mouth was suddenly dry, she swallowed

"Kaname, Zero is truly human again… I-I don't know what to do now" she blurted into the noisy crowd of people. Kaname swiftly excused himself and pulled Yuki out onto the deserted balcony where the real stars shone in the night sky.

Kaname's serene face seemed undisturbed by her new declaration instead he turned; looking out over the balcony and gazing at the sliver of a moon. Admiring the way the light cast a perfect reflection in the stillness of the lake.

"Tsuki will expect payment soon, maybe even tonight" Kaname began after a few moments.

Yuki was silent and she joined him watching the soft wind ripple the surface of the lake, causing the image of the moon to scatter

"It was my choice, I wanted Zero's happiness…" she trailed off feeling suddenly hollow, and empty inside.

"Even above your own?" Kaname turned to her his red tinged eyes suddenly eerie in the weak moonlight

"I…"

Kaname reached out and touched her face

"I would have made you my Queen" he began easily as if they were speaking of something like the weather

"My human Queen, I wouldn't dare break the flesh of your neck as _he _did" Kaname said the last few words with disgust.

"I had to let him drink my blood, I didn't want him to fall to a Level E vampire not like…"

Kaname smiled wistfully "Your reasons were just, my dear girl. But you know he used you very badly I am sorry to say so, but I would never do something like that."

He suddenly closed the distance between them, and he kissed her. It was very soft, painfully brief but it made Yuki's body tremble with anticipation.

"Kaname do you love me?" Yuki asked, hearing Zero's words playing over and over in her mind. Tsuki was right, he had been right in almost everything he had told her

"Our love is a forbidden fruit…" he paused as if mentally caught in something "and anything that is forbidden is all the more sweeter…" he tenderly stroked her cheek.

There was a long pause "I received word over the Christmas break that my betrothed will be coming to Cross Academy to spend some time with me. My Mother and Father are beside themselves with madness. She had been asking them nearly for a month straight to come see me…"

Yuki felt something tighten in her chest

"Your betrothed?"

Kaname's eyes filled with sorrow then, his brows drawing together in sudden distress and frustration. He stepped away from her as if she had become a pillar of fire, unable to bear the look of hurt on her face.

"Our engagement has been promised since we were children. I have never loved her in a… romantic way. My affections have always strayed, to you…."

Yuki's acute feelings of dread melted away, leaving a surge of passionate adoration for Kaname Kuran

"Kaname…" she whispered, gazing at how he could barely look at her. Was he ashamed?

"Do you think me unfaithful Yuki?" he inquired almost shyly

"Unfaithful? To whom?" she replied drawing closer to him, now wanting nothing more then to be close to his cool body. She reached up and touched his cheek, fingertips brushing over his lips.

Kaname looked into her eyes once more "I would make you Queen above her, above my families wishes. Only one human has ever married into the Kuran line and he was killed before he could even consummate his new marriage…" he caught her hand in his own and fervently kissed it.

Kaname closed his eyes with a soft sigh, Yuki felt helpless things seemed to be moving too fast for her. She was caught in a whirlwind once more, three men vying for her hand…

But her love for Kaname was only growing….

The sudden sickening smell of roses hit Kaname; it was repugnant and revolting all at once. It filled his head like a poison, lingering on his lips. Yuki's frantic heartbeat now singing in his ears… That wretch of a god… What did he want Kaname to do, feed from his dear girl?

"Yuki…" he begged

Yuki's grip around him tightened, she looked up her brow furrowed in concern.

"Kaname?"

In those fleeting moments Kaname's eyes lingered too long on her neck, that soft white neck… So sensitive to his lightest touch, to his tender kisses.

Kaname felt his self-control ebbing away with the sudden knowledge that Yuki was pressed up against him, one arm around his thin waist. It was an innocent enough gesture a sign of her affection, after all… A surge of arousal and hunger swept him whiting out any other sensible thought in his head.

All was left now was…

"Don't you want to kiss me?" he asked huskily, he watched Yuki's face turned red and her heartbeat quickened, Kaname closed his eyes barely keeping himself from… She put her head down against his chest and didn't answer.

Catching her chin in his elegant fingers he tilted her head back up and kissed her lips it was different even from the passionate one they shared in his bedroom. This was all hunger, lust… Kaname felt her body weakening, as he tasted the inside of her pink mouth. Strawberries and roses….

He broke the kiss, his lips traveling down her neck, there was no collar, no school shirt to hinder him this time. Yuki had collapsed into him now, he supported her with one arm while the other tenderly slipped the sleeve of her dress to her shoulder. The scars of Zero's feedings illuminated unnaturally white in the feeble moonlight.

"Mhmmm" he ran his tongue over her hot flesh and found a part of her skin that had been untouched by that heathen, and teased his fangs into her neck… Kaname did this as slowly as possible to draw out her sudden raw pleasure.

"Kaname…please" she begged feeling that he had only barely broken the skin at her neck.

"KANAME KURAN!" Kaname stopped dead, and straightened still holding Yuki tightly, his one hand slowly sliding away from her waist.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross" Kaname began calmly the burgundy tinge around his eyes fading to a normal pale pink.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" he whispered a dangerous edge to his voice. By now a crowd of students and assorted teachers had gathered around the Headmaster's finely dressed form.

"Romancing her by the moonlight Headmaster" he bowed, Yuki had leaned heavily against the balcony the fabric of her dress crushed and wrinkled one sleeve of her dress was yanked past her shoulder exposing her neck.

Kaname's lacy cravat lay on the floor his silk shirt unbuttoned nearly to his navel, velvet jacket pulled down to his elbows. Shouldering it back on, Kaname began to button his shirt in the ensuing silence.

"Headmaster Cross I am sorry, we got a bit…. Carried away" Kaname added, behind him Yuki blushed fiercely.

"Come here Yuki" Headmaster Cross snapped Yuki ran over to her Father and turned to Kaname dazed. Desire lingered in her eyes; her lips were swollen red in the moonlight. Kaname felt himself slipping out of control again, the scent of roses lingering stubbornly around the balcony.

"Kaname Kuran you are hereby suspended from your position as President of Cross Academy until I and the faculty can find a more suitable punishment for you. You may go back to your room. Under no circumstances are you allowed to go anywhere near the Sun Dorm after classes and you Yuki…" The Headmaster snapped looking angrily down at his adopted daughter

"Will not patrol anywhere near the Moon Dorm. Zero will continue the rounds at Midnight, you are to go back to your room. Under no circumstances are you to leave your room after you return from rounds. Saiki the RA of the Sun Dorm will be watching you."

"Yes Sir" Yuki answered stiffly

Headmaster Cross then turned to the crowd of students and teachers "Happy New Years Everyone"

And in the distance over the still lake, brilliant fireworks lit up the night sky...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you all for reading!

000

In less then twenty minutes time Yuki had returned to her room, which was vastly empty because the Ball was still going on. It would continue until two or so or until a fair majority of both Day and Night teachers became drunk enough to lose control of the equally excited students.

Trembling and numb all at once Yuki took a shower throwing her pale blue dress into a bucket of soapy water to soak and changed into her pajamas determined not to cry, not to feel anything….

Buttoning up her night shirt covered with clouds she stared into the mirror, she looked pale and haggard…And with sudden shock she pulled back the hair from her neck and flushed deeply. Little red marks decorated her neck as well as her collarbone and there in an unscarred patch of skin was two faint slightly red marks. She ran her fingers over them, there was no pain, no blood had been drawn… There would be no scar…

She would not become a vampire… But two things bothered her now; after Kaname had professed to never turn her… To make her his human Queen… Then suddenly she was then trapped in his embrace wanting nothing more then to live forever, together with him.

Angrily she spun away from the mirror feeling something leaden begin to form in her stomach. What had happened on the balcony? It was as if a Beast had awakened in Kaname. A moment before his seduction he was sorrowful, all at once disgusted and in pain.

What had driven him to… Her face was turning red again and she flicked on the lamp, wearily rolling onto the covers of her freshly made bed, wishing that if she closed her eyes and slept she would wake to find it a dream.

"No matter how you wish that it shall never be," a voice replied to her inner thoughts. Yuki yelped as Tsuki now in his human form hovered over her bed sitting once again on what seemed like an invisible ledge.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped pulling up the covers to her chin. Nicodemus looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before answering

"I'm here to see how my little pet is doing."

Yuki's temper was short; the numbness that accompanied shock was fading away, now there was a dull ache inside her soul. A hole….

"Miserable and I know that somehow you are connected to this!" she exclaimed wanting to pummel him.. If only she could reach that high…

Nicodemus feigned shock, "Me involved?" he pressed an elegant hand to his chest looking hurt.

"My dear I would never do anything to endanger your happiness, but I will say that you are much more beautiful when you are angry." He dodged the pillow that was launched at him.

"Leave me ALONE!" she shouted

Nicodemus now had conjured one of those odd cigarettes again and lit it with a flick of his wrist. Inhaling deeply he hid a wicked smile and blew out the blue smoke forming little O's as he did so.

"What are those anyway?" she asked her anger abating for a moment

"Opium"

Yuki's eyes widened

"Nani?"

"You heard correctly my turtledove, opium"

Yuki's mouth dropped open a little.

Nicodemus smiled sweetly at her "Have you forgotten I am a demi-god, and gods are allowed to indulge… Vampires as well since they are immortal, though their immortality is a two edged sword… But you already know that."

Nicodemus floated down to her bed where he perched lightly at her foot side smoking the rest of his cigarette pensively. Yuki was tried of arguing, all she wanted was to sleep

"Do you want to know who she is?" he asked then in the stillness of the empty room.

"Who?"

"Kaname's betrothed" he supplied silkily gazing at her with his brilliant sky blue eye, blowing a thin thread of smoke her way. The smell of roses surfaced making her drowsy once more. Her lids grew heavy with sleep

"Her name is Kotori, the last in the line of the Higuri clan. She is in the second family of the three pureblood vampire families that still exist… But then I suppose that Kaname must be related to her somewhere on that dizzying family tree…"

Nicodemus leaned close to her and wiped the cooling tears on her face, he gathered the few that escaped him and brought them to his lips.

"Your sorrow is ambrosia to me Yuki, likewise your longing is nectar to Kaname. Your scent is becoming so dangerous to him now. The scent of roses… the scent of your innocence"

Yuki's dulling brain snapped a little to life at that statement "So you did that to Kaname!" she sputtered sleepily

Tsuki grinned covertly

"I opened the door for him it was his chance to walking through. And readily he did so, with you being such a tease." He chuckled when her eyes widened briefly before fluttering heavily.

"I didn't DO anything…" she gave a wide yawn.

"Yes you did, you let it happen you _wanted _him to taste your blood."

Despite herself, her face was a deep plum by the time Tsuki finished speaking. His dulcet toned voice was the same all silk and velvet clouding her tired brain….

"But, I have nothing further to say on the subject. Other then I am quite happy you enjoyed yourself, Kami knows it was _quite_ overdue."

Yuki attempted to feebly retort something, to defend herself instead her lids fluttered and closed for the last time… And Tsuki sat back knowing that Yuki was now deeply asleep thanks to a bit of his power. She would need all the sleep she could get, because tomorrow is would be as if the very fires of Akuma would rain upon her and Kaname….

000

It was Yori's clock that now woke Yuki early in the morning "Turn it off Yori…" Yuki muttered rolling over.

"S-sorry I forgot to turn the beeper off" Iori stuttered and rolled back over to sleep, a moment later Yuki heard the soft breathing of her friend and she quietly sat up. It was 6:30 in the morning her father was just getting up.

Yuki felt her stomach twist, and finding that all sleep had left her she slid out of bed and into the shower.

A half hour later Yuki left her dorm room and slipped down the hall, everyone was still sleeping from the previous nights festivities including Saiki.

"Cross!" a voice snapped, Yuki turned to see Mira Saiki the RA of the first and second floor of the girls dormitory poke her head out of her room, pink curlers in her hair.

"The Headmaster wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"Thank you" Yuki bowed politely and the door shut leaving her dreading the short walk to her fathers private apartments. Come noon the whole school would be buzzing about last night..

Oh Kami help…

000

She rapped softly on the Headmaster's door

"Enter" came the tired sounding voice of her adopted father. Timidly she opened the door halfway and poked her head in.

Her father wore no smile today something she dreaded more then anything in the whole universe, the one thing she had learned over the years of staying with her adopted father was that when he stopped smiling… Things would get ugly…

"Headmaster" she stepped through the door and bowed dressed today in simple jeans and a thick sweater to keep back the early morning chill. The receptionist had taken her coat and gloves downstairs…

"Sit down Yuki" he motioned to one of the plushy chairs that sat in front of his desk. There were only three other times in her life that she was called to his office like this… Gulping she hastily walked over and sat down. She couldn't look at him; she merely just stared at her hands.

There was a long silence in which Yuki could feel her fathers eyes boring into her head, she was starting to sweat the silence was deafening….

"Did he bite you Yuki?" Headmaster Cross began quietly, the squeak of his chair told Yuki that he had sat back, waiting.

"Barely Sir, the skin was only lightly punctured… N-no blood was drawn." She stuttered the last few words.

She heard her father sigh with relief "Least there is one thing I can be pleased with." He muttered.

"What happened last night, what did he tell you Yuki?"

Yuki was silent her mouth had gone dry, "ANSWER ME!" he barked

"Kaname-sama-er I mean Kaname-kun told me that his betrothed was coming to Cross Academy and that…" she trailed off

"that he loved you?" the Headmaster finished with a sigh.

"Yes Sir" she replied eyes firmly fixed at her hands which was starting to unconsciously wring in her lap.

"And?"

"And what?" Yuki made the mistake of looking up at her stepfather and froze

"He said he would make me his human Queen, go against his families wishes…" her brow furrowed "then something happened, something having to do with Tsuki… And he began too…" her mouth opened and no sound came out… She took a shuddering breath and continued

"He began to kiss me, d-differently then before" she watched her father's blond brow rise high above his glasses, hastily she plowed on

"I don't know what happened, I became l-lost in his embrace before I new it he was in the process of…Er-then you came Sir" she bowed a bit and then put her head swiftly back down.

"You said something about Tsuki? Why do you think he was involved?" Yuki tried to hide her shock. The Headmaster knew nothing of what he really was…

"I thought it was Tsuki because the balcony smelt like him, like roses. There are no roses in the dead of winter Sir… Besides that is what Tsuki smelt like to me, all the time…"

There was a longer silence then before and Yuki looked up again to see that her father was staring distantly past her shoulder.

"So far your story has matched up with Kaname's. Though he was a bit more vague when it came to loosing his self-control…Maybe as you said it could have been some spell."

"Headmaster Cross you KNOW what Nicodemus is?" Yuki cried suddenly aghast

"Yes and I also know that Zero is no longer a vampire, how did you accomplish that Yuki?"

Yuki bit her lip "I didn't do anything"

The Headmaster nodded "I understand, so now we have more then one mystery to unravel. You are dismissed Yuki with the same punishment I gave to you last night. No Night Rounds past midnight until Valentines Day. And Kaname will once again be reinstated as President after a month's suspension. Though this is a school where vampires and humans coexist. I will not have the President and a Member of the Disciplinary Committee flouting my rules. If I see the two of you together like that again, I will remove you from this school."

The Headmaster voice was a deadpan of seriousness and Yuki nodded

"You are dismissed" Yuki quickly stood and slipped quietly out of the office. All the while wondering what did her stepfather really know?

000


	13. Chapter 13

000

AN: For those who haven't read the newest chapter of 'Vampire Knights' in the August 2007 issue of Shojo Beat… I guess there will be some spoilers and uh some for the coming chapters… Sorry about that. The Higuri family and all happenings are made up by me…

As usual I don't own anything except Kotori and Nicodemus….

0 February 0

A solid month passed and by now the infamous 'make out' scene between Kaname and Yuki had somewhat faded among the school populace. There weren't so many stares at the demoted former President and Member of the Disciplinary Committee. Now it seemed that everyone was buzzing about something new, Valentine's Day was fast approaching and people were pairing up everywhere.

_Like bloody rabbits_… Zero thought a little savagely as Yuki was holding back the crowd of screaming fan girls with her long staff, and as usual doing a poor job…

Headmaster Cross was continuing to deliberately keep his stepdaughter in the dark about almost everything happening in the school, now it seemed that in his eyes she had turned into another ordinary Day student. Zero let out a sigh, the Headmaster was a pacifist, a man with great ideals but he sure could hold a grudge.

As for Zero's relationship with Yuki it was as if nothing had ever happened, he said that though because Yuki was fastidiously avoiding him and really any other soul. She spent most of her time in the library after her twilight rounds or returned to her room. Yori also said that she was being quite distant since the fiasco at the New Years Ball.

Yuki was going to get the shock of her life in a few moments, Kami knows it might break her in two again…

Zero looked up, Kaname was standing at the top of the stairs holding his hand out for a beautiful girl to take. Her skin was whiter then ice or marble, her lips a pale pink rose, eyes a deep cerulean blue shrouded with thick dark lashes. Her hair was so dark ebony it was nearly black gracing her shoulders in elegant ringlets. Everything about her was perfect…. And she wore the Cross Academy girls uniform with a grace that put Kaname's to shame.

So she was Kotori Higuri the betrothed to Kaname Kuran, they were the two most perfect beings that Zero had ever seen. They were meant for one another….

He grinned a little, but his grin faded as he stared at the dumbfounded face of his co-guardian he saw Yuki look quickly away, as the rumbling of the crowd grew deathly silent.

"To all my dear members of Cross Academy I would like to introduce my betrothed Kotori Higuri. I would wish that everyone treats her with the most delicacy and kindness for she will be staying only a few short weeks."

And with that Kaname bowed and Kotori curtsied with the sweetest smile that Zero had ever seen before the stunned crowd suddenly burst into a cacophony of noise. Zero was nearly run over by the set of students that moved to the front of the already packed crowd. He kept them back with sharp barks and threats of week's detention all the while scanning for the petite form of Yuki.

"Attention students! I have an announcement!" Yuki stood at the top of the stairs the murmuring subsided as Kaname and Kotori moved like royalty down the cleared path for them

All eyes were suddenly on her "as you all know Valentine's is approaching and that is when Kaname-kun's suspension will be lifted…But due to the joyous events that have just been heard by one and all Headmaster Cross hereby reinstates Kaname Kuran as President Kuran!" the paper that she held in her hand shook, as Yuki choked back sudden tears. Her father was terrible sending her this message last minute instead of telling her in his office that morning.

The students' burst into loud cheers and everyone surged forward, congratulations ringing in the air

"GET BACK!" Zero suddenly roared, his throat gave a painful twinge he was going to lose his voice by tomorrow morning. Thankfully the teachers were here to herd their classes back to their dorms and Zero was released of the task of breaking up a group of 500-Day Students. As students finally scattered and thinned Zero looked around and found Yuki sitting on the last step of the Moon Dorm stairs, the white letter crushed in her hand.

A soft wind riffled through their hair as he came to sit with her, Yuki was silently wiping tears away from her face. Her body trembling with the sobs she was stubbornly holding in.

"Yuki?"

She gave a great sob and broke down "Zero why didn't you TELL ME!" she exclaimed weeping into her gloved hands.

"I was forbidden" Zero replied his heart breaking for the girl that he so loved. He placed a hand on her bent shoulder and squeezed.

"You knew she would be coming," he reminded her

"I KNOW BUT WHY!" she cried the rest of her sentence lost in her sobs. Zero kneeled down in front of her and pried her hands away from her face. Removing the handkerchief from his pocket he wiped away the tears from her face and nose.

"How can you still love him?"

"I don't know." She said in a small voice, her face red. He cupped her cheek with his hand

"No more tears Yuki, you will have to let him go now."

"B-but" she sputtered the tears rising again in her eyes.

"Forget whatever he told you, it all _must_ have been lies" Zero crooned gently, he felt like Akuma saying this to her. But it seemed that this situation was going to work in his favor. He knew that the relationship between Kaname and the Headmaster must have changed drastically though he never saw it. The Headmaster seemed to work in strange ways, ways that Yuki and Zero knew nothing about…

Who was his stepfather anyway?

"Zero?" Yuki eyes searched his own, her liquid topaz eyes suddenly full of concern at his faraway look

"You know…. That my feelings remain unchanged" he began a bit solemnly Yuki nodded "then you also must know that I always will be there for you. I owe it to you, for it was you who saved me from…" a cloud passed over his eyes.

"You are all that is good in my world" Zero stated with a exquisitely sorrowful smile, Yuki smiled a little.

"Thank you Zero" she smiled wanly and Zero lead her back to the Sun Dorm just as the blood red sun surrendered its power to the night…

0000000

Kaname dried his hair near the fire in his room as his fiancée lay in his massive bed playing with the rose petals that were scattered between the sheets. Her white nightgown matched the paleness of her skin, almost as if she was not of this world…

"Kaname" she muttered, Kaname turned softly to her gazing at his fiancée through the sheer deep violet curtains of his canopy bed.

"What is it my love?" he crooned running his fingers through his wet hair already getting a little too long… Takuma would have to cut it again and soon…

"Aren't you angry about your plan?"

Kaname feigned stupidity "What plan?"

"That plan about bringing Maria Kurenai to Cross Academy, now that Zero is human again she has no interest in following him. Though I admit it was quite dangerous for you to set up everything in this way. There was so much room to err, now Zero will never see his twin again." Kotori let out a sigh

"Don't say another word Kotori." Kaname countered knowing that she had seen all these things through her visions.

If there was one ability that the select members of the Higuri clan possessed that was of great value to all of the higher classes of vampires was the Sight of the Oracle. Though the Kuran clan kept their powers largely secret, it was Kotori's family that had saved many of the few remaining vampiric noble families from extinction at the hands of men and women such as Zero's sensei, Touga.

"I would tell you more, but you know it is not my place. I am here only to guide" she replied a little icily her cerulean eyes far, far away. Kaname had a feeling that she was angry with him, but that somehow always happened.

"Then you know how everything will end?" Kaname asked after a long silence.

"Yes, I did. But that was before that meddlesome demi-god Nicodemus interfered. Oh, if I only discovered how he came to know about this Destiny I would swallow him in a Dream so dark he would never return."

Kaname felt the hairs on his neck prickle; he saw something like power flash across his fiancée's eyes. She was angrier about this whole situation more so then he had first thought.

"What of Shizuka Hio-san?" he inquired again

"She" Kotori paused "I will not traveled down her Destiny it is full of too much… Corruption, she was the vampire that turned both Zero and his twin as you already know. But I cannot say if she was responsible for the Level E vampire that killed Yuki Cross's family. I only sent you there to save her before she died…"

Zero remembered that day ten years ago with a very faint smile, in those days Yuki had loved him deeply, without condition. She was like a chick newly hatched with no memory other then the terrifying vampire and the boy that saved her from him. It was only after that little Yuki discovered that Kaname was a vampire and still she loved him… Everything was so blissful until Zero came and the wheel of Destiny began to turn just as Kotori had foreseen.

"I haven't seen any of the Hio's in a very long time" Kaname observed as he slipped into the bed with her drawing the curtains around the bed.

"That is because they are so few left and most of them are mad… just like her" Kotori gazed serenely into his eyes softly running her fingers through his wet her.

"You are going to get the flu if you sleep with your hair wet."

Kaname laughed, "I never get sick"

Kotori smiled "That is true" there was another silence before Kotori spoke again.

"It is quite sad you know if only my Mother and your Father had waited till you and I were teenagers before pushing us together maybe we might have fallen in love."

Kaname smiled sadly "Yes, you are right but instead you and I are like brother and sister. And I." He lowered his eyes away from her cerulean ones

"You are in love with a human girl." She giggled but he glanced up seeing the sudden pain in her eyes

"I saw it long ago, long before I met you. I was so young I never understood until I first met you. I knew from the beginning that our relationship was doomed, and that I would never procreate any children to continue the Kuran line."

Kaname felt his cheeks flushing an old sorrow welling in him "I am sorry Kotori"

She laughed, "Don't be so depressed I chose this path, just as you chose yours. Now I believe I have used enough of my own Power to dry your hair so goodnight my dear husband to be." She dotingly kissed his forehead before turning over and Kaname waved out the candles before he too settled into in own troubled dreams.

000

"THIS DAMN DOOR!" Senri Shiki screamed as Rima Toya stood off to the side staring at the back of his head with frustration.

"You're such a BAKA! Takuma-kun has already tired and so has Aido-kun if they cannot do it you surely cannot. Now get away from the DOOR!" she cried yanking her friend by the collar away from the offending piece of wood.

Takuma appeared on the landing a moment after Rima pulled Senri away from the door, the door had splintered in several places after Shiki tried using his last option, brute force and kicking the door down with his foot. And yet the door did not open, for this was the room that Nicodemus had stayed in only for a short time and now that he had vacated it there was no way of opening it…

Takuma sighed that is why Kotori was disgracefully sharing a room with Kaname… Takuma felt his cheeks growing red, how dishonorable if his own Grandfather or any of the noble families heard of this… He wondered what would happen to his head.

Takuma tried to not think of that…

"Shiki-kun we have tried all ways of opening this door, including opening it by its hinges it just will not open. That boy Tsuki has somehow sealed it though I know not why probably just to annoy the whole house to no end. Now get to bed we only have a few hours before school starts."

Grumbling Shiki walked down the landing and into his room, Toya serenely following him to her own room and quietly shutting the door. Only after the house had once again fallen into silence did Takuma take a long deep breath.

He had a feeling that things were going to make a drastic change and soon.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry about posting so late, I was away for a while and uh I got some writers block. But thank you to everyone for reviewing! This story is going to be over in two to three chapters so... I hope everyone will enjoy the end. Thanks again.

00000

The Headmaster gazed evenly over the folder of papers at the newly reinstated President, Kaname Kuran though there was no hate in either of their gazes. Though, Headmaster Cross seethed with a deep anger in him, anger at…

Well he wasn't sure yet but his adopted daughter was receiving a brunt of it.

"How is your fiancée; is she finding everything very pleasant here?" Headmaster Cross began solicitously. Kaname nodded

"She is very happy to be here, to see the school. I suppose she was nearly bursting when I had left for the school such a long time ago."

Headmaster Cross sat back "And have you seen much of my daughter?"

"Sir I have not even spoken to her. As per your orders, I do not wish to make the situation… Ah… Any more sticky then it already is…"

Kaname paused; his brow furrowed "But Sir there is something else that I wish to ask you concerning Yuki…"

Kaname looked up to the placid yet unreadable face of the Headmaster who nodded

"Go ahead, you know I shall try and answer everything to the best of my ability."

"Do you know that Yuki forged a pact with Nicodemus-san?"

Something flashed across the Headmaster's eyes for a brief moment that surprised Kaname…. What was going on, it almost seemed as if an oni had possessed the Headmaster in the last few weeks. He was changing….

"I know about the pact and to punish Yuki for entering into this pact would kill her. I know the only reason she did it was to see Zero smile again."

"But Sir, the pact claims your daughter's hand. Do you not feel anything for Yuki?" Kaname replied incredulous

The Headmaster seemed to be thinking about that... "No I don't"

Kaname tried to hide the shock that suddenly flared in him "Nani? Sir?!"

The Headmaster smiled "I believe that it is wise to say to never meddle in the affairs between a god and a human no…"

There was a soft knock on the door, which made Headmaster Cross look away from Kaname's stunned face

"Enter"

The oak door opened only halfway to reveal the thin and haggard form of Yuki Cross, it was nearly eight and she looked very tired.

"Headmaster, I'll come back later" she said quickly and turned away

"No, no come Yuki. Come and sit next to President Kuran." The Headmaster waved his daughter over with a kind smile Kaname was stunned… He almost seemed normal, not like the cold, unfeeling human that was just speaking to him moments before.

When she was seated Headmaster Cross began quite pleasantly "As you know two days ago I reinstated Kaname as President of the Night Class and now I am going to lift your punishment as well. Valentines is barely four days away I need you and Zero on high alert."

Kaname surreptitiously studied the way Yuki's face seemed to light up, the marks on her neck stood out horribly against her paling skin. She seemed like she was wasting away

"Have you been eating Yuki?" Kaname suddenly blurted the question before he realized it

Yuki turned slowly to him with one of her wonderful smiles that now seemed tinged with a little sadness

"Yes, but I'm just a bit stressed" she answered in her usual way. Kaname knew that her whole attitude was just an act. He was starting to worry about her and there was no way for him to see her now…

Wait….

Kaname smiled "It will all pass after Valentine's" he said easily

"Thank you" she inclined her head in slight respect and Kaname rose to go hoping that Takuma and the rest finally opened the door to Nicodemus's room….

After Kaname had left a tense silence descended on the both of them, Yuki squirmed in her chair

"Father? Are you still angry with me, you haven't talked to me in at least a week…" her voice trailed off…

"I'm sorry like you I too am stressed as well. The experiment with the blood tablets will be coming to an end soon and there are many ends that must be tied up. There is also a conference that I will be attending… I will be meeting with the noble vampiric families about their children here."

Yuki's eyes widened

"Oh don't worry, they are not going to be seen by any of the students here. Let us just say that I am smuggling them in. No Day student will even hear of them coming in just a few days. Kaname doesn't even know when his own parents are coming to this Academy."

The Headmaster let a thoroughly indulgent and self-satisfied smile cross his serene features. Yuki had a distinct feeling that he was almost patronizing her, and it only made her feel all the more empty inside…

"You aren't to breathe a word to anyone about this understood" he added sweetly.

"Yes Father"

Yuki knew that it was time to leave and with a soft sigh she got up and quietly exited her father's office.

0000

Yuki closed the door and turned the corner back to her dorm room when she slammed face first into a strong chest. A pair of vice like hands closing around her wrists, wildly she looked up and stopped dead.

It was Kaname…

"What are you doing?!" she hissed panic filling her already upset stomach

"I am intervening, you are not well Yuki" he stated simply as she struggled futility in his grasp.

"Let me go, the Headmaster is going to skin you and I alive!" she pulled against his grip tears pricking at her eyes.

"Listen to me" he said firmly it was not a request, it was more of an order. Yuki looked up at him again the tears nearly falling

"Something is wrong with Headmaster Cross. He has spoiled my plans for your happy ending by bringing that god here."

"Plans?!" she hissed again

"Yes my great design for your happiness."

Kaname looked down at her with his usual serene features, though his words were urgent it did not show on his face. He pulled her into the nearest room, which was a darkened broom closet and then let her go.

"Your Father is converging all the vampire families at this school do you know what that means?"

When Yuki did not answer he continued his voice rising in urgency.

"It means that judgment will be brought upon me for…meddling with your Destiny." Kaname's red tinged eyes were wide and then after a moment of silence added

"And you will also be judged, the vampire families will decide where your Destiny runs its course if it is at the mercy of that god or of the Senate." A small shiver passed through Kaname's body at that moment his eyes suddenly faraway, filled with something like a childlike fear.

"They know that I love you, even though I am meant for another."

Yuki pressed herself up against the wall, which wasn't far being this close to Kaname after he had said such a thing… It was unbearable….

"What does your fiancée have to say about that?" Yuki spat looking away from him, the sound of her pounding heart filling her ears. She was afraid, afraid of everything that was starting to spiral out of control.

"She knew long, long ago when I was once considered a child, that I would never love her the way I would come to love you."

Yuki bit her lip

"Your father told you nothing of the date did he?"

Yuki shook her head knowing full well that Kaname could see her in the darkness, the light that leaked from the seams of the door was so little she could barely make him out…

"In another three days the moon will be full. My family knows that is when vampires are strongest and will come then. Your father no matter how persuasive will not push them to do anything they do not want too. It was under great and difficult circumstances that I was able to come here…." He trailed off finding that he was babbling, but the Senate coming to Cross Academy was unthinkable…

"Kaname, please let me leave" she whispered not looking at him, the sound of her heartbeat was filling his ears, drowning out his panic.

She was crying again something that she was doing almost all the time now.

"Go then" he opened the door and she ran out leaving him alone in the smelly broom closet.

000

Two days passed and on the night of the full moon Yuki gazed out of her dorm room window as Yori wished her a good night before turning out the light. In the darkness of the room the moon shone eerily onto everything casting it into a death pallor gloom. Yuki heart was as sickly as the moon's light.

There was a light knock on the door and Yuki went over and opened it, it was the head RA and she was holding a piece of wrapped parchment in her hand... It was tied with a beautiful crimson ribbon and addressed in flowing English script in her name.

"One of the teachers delivered it" she clarified staring at Yuki with sudden impatience. Yuki slowly took the rolled parchment and thanking her with a simple bow closed the door.

Going over to her bed she sat quietly down to see that Yori had already fallen asleep and unrolling it began to read. The letter, which was as beautiful as a Victorian letter, requested her in English to come to the Moon Dorm at 12:00, where the Vice President would escort her to the Council Room.

The Council Room huh? Yuki thought hard remembering that the Council Room was an ornate room that her Father built for only entertaining potential philanthropists and parents of influential students. She had only been there once when the school had first opened…

So this was where she would be judged… Numbly she looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was twenty past ten.

She didn't have much time, but maybe… Yuki stood with a surge of fierce hope, hastily she grabbed her coat and scarf and left her dorm room.

It was nearly eleven by the time Yuki had made her way to the Moon Dorm, the lights were on in many of the rooms. She sighed with sudden relief it was Friday, and every Friday the Moon Students were allowed to leave class before 10:30. One of the many supercilious privileges they had.

Sighing with sudden disgust she swiftly ascended the steps and knocked on the door. Aido answered his blond hair as unruly as ever.

"Yuki-san?" his eyebrows disappeared into his hair for a moment before a sly smile settled on his mouth.

"Are you here for Kaname-sama?" he asked

"Yes I need to speak to him!" she cried

"I had orders from the Headmaster that you are not to enter into here."

"Damn your orders! I am still part of the Disciplinary Committee and my stepfather is clearly not following the rules he set down. So let me pass!"

In one surprising move of hidden strength Yuki pushed Aido aside and ran her way up to the stairs where she stopped her feet suddenly rooted to the spot. Her eyes moved widely around the landing and heard the voice from down the stairs.

"Yuki-san are you alright?" a hint of fear seemed to touch Aido's voice then, as a sudden surge of power swelled up from the splintered yet sealed empty room that Nicodemus once occupied. That great power opened the once iron clad door and began to suck Yuki inside

Aido felt his feet catching up to his brain and he frantically scrambled up the stairs and grabbed Yuki's rigid arm and pulled. But the power was too strong and the last thing he saw was her wide fear filled eyes before the door gave a final shut.

"Kaname-SAMA!" Aido went streaking down the landing, just as Kaname opened his room door, red tinged eyes wide.

"Nani, what is it?"

Aido nearly ran into the President "The door… It sucked Yuki inside…" Aido cried panic filling his eyes. The power that he had sensed leaking out of the door was unlike anything he had ever felt…..

Kaname instantly turned to Kotori who had come to the door, her beautiful eyes were wide but her face betrayed nothing.

"Did you know about this?" Kaname hissed his eyes narrowing

"Of course I did, but you are not to meddle" she replied softly

In that moment if Kaname could have choked the life from his finacee he would have done so.

"The Senate convenes in nearly forty minutes, what are we to do sit and wait?!"

Kotori smiled "Yes, it is up to her now"

0000


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I don't own anything except Nicodemus and Kotori

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, any opinions or suggestions are gladly welcomed!

0000

Yuki landed on the rich thick carpet with a dull thud, her head felt like it was full of cotton her fierce hope that had gathered up around her like a cloak was ebbing away with the last of her strength.

Looking up she beheld an ordinary room, a room that didn't seem to have been lived in for quite sometime. But the bed like everything else in the Moon Dorm was a massive antique four-poster, shrouded in translucent gold curtains…. Something had been laid out on the bed something that was winking dully at her in the moonlight from the large French window.

Straightening she walked over tripping on the small stairs leading up to the majestic bed. The bed even seemed out of place in this Spartan room. It was almost as if the bed was planted there for her amusement….

But the desire to discover the source of the twinkling was overwhelming, carefully and with something like reverence she parted the golden curtains and stared down at the corseted dress. It was a pale snowy white, shrouded in layers of tulle and organza embroidered with small sequins and pearls. Fine antique lace drowned the arms, hem and neck, an elaborate train was stretched out across the bed with satin ribbons and a translucent silk veil. Dainty embroidered slippers fit for a princess sat on a silk pillow along with a small jewelry chest….

All this was for a bride… And the pieces fell terribly into place….

"Do you like them?"

Yuki turned slowly as if she were trapped in some ghastly nightmare, one that she would never, ever wake from…

Tsuki stood there with a smile that bordered smug on his face, he was not in his human form and as usual dressed opulently. He was all in blue today with silver threadwork, his robes were the finest Japanese silk she had ever seen…. Only magic could make his robes so stunning in their beauty….

In his left hand he held a small box, Yuki felt all the color leaving her face.

"You said that you would take my hand…" she trailed off lamely her throat dry.

"Yes your hand my dear… You should read the contract _carefully_ before signing. Unless you really want me to sever your hand from your body… I really don't know what to do with it, other then eat it… I was thinking that this option would be much better."

Yuki flinched visibly, Tsuki tilted his head to one side as if waiting for her answer.

"Well?" he gently prodded when she was silent

"I couldn't marry you I am barely sixteen!" she cried suddenly aghast at the look of seriousness that crossed his hauntingly handsome face. Though his godlike beauty did not seem to affect her here, now she could look him in both of his eyes.

"That is what you agreed too" Tsuki stated softly taking a step towards her.

"I DID NOT!" she cried

Tsuki smiled…

Yuki wanted to kick herself, how could she be so blind, so trustworthy of him… Tsuki was a pompous, self-centered, devious being if there ever was one. This is what Kaname warned her about…

This is why no one wanted to meddle with the gods… Tears of frustration and helplessness bloomed in her eyes.

"Why Tsuki?"

Tsuki closed the distance between them, pinning Yuki near the locked French window. There was nowhere for her to go, his power held her where she was his eyes…. They left her spellbound.

"Because I am quite fond of you, or rather I am quite fond of breaking up the sweetest of relationships. Who do you think placed the spell on Kaname that night at the New Years Ball, that made him think of you as meat?"

Rage and pain flared in her chest, bright and white hot. "I knew IT!" she exclaimed beating at his chest with her fists.

"I hate you…." She muttered now utterly tired, the tears were hot on her face she was still feeling ill…. Not even the power in the room could take that away.

Tsuki spoke only after Yuki had given up her pathetic attempt to make him move.

"You are ill because you are heartbroken, it is killing you very, very slowly. Now that you know that Kaname belongs to someone else you want nothing more in this world. I have observed you these last months…"

His webbed hand ran delicately through her hair, Yuki was too exhausted to protest. It settled like a butterfly wing on her cheek , where fingertips traced the shape of her face.

"You could never love me could you?"

Yuki shook her head as fingertips wiped away fresh tears.

"Tsuki please I thought you and I were friends… I'll give you anything else in the world except… My hand, my love."

"But that is all I want…." He muttered, Yuki didn't want to look up at him. But she could feel the power in the room growing, the smell of roses rose up around her like a toxic fume. Tsuki was playing with the tips of her hair, he had drawn so close into a near embrace.

"All I want is your happiness…." He paused Yuki could hear the hesitation in his voice. The next words seemed to come out very slowly as if he were thinking very hard about them.

"Close your eyes"

A cool hand touched her own, taking up her left hand she felt something cold and heavy slide onto her finger…

And at the same time warm lips pressed into her own, it was only brief a bare brush of lips. When she heard a voice so close to her ear

"Take this to remember me by."

Something burned white hot into her wrist then, a thread of power slipped through her and then….

Darkness….

0000

"Yuki" a serene voice laced with concern filled her dulled hearing. She was lying on something warm. Her cheek against something that rose and feel in a soft cadence,

"Kaname?" she muttered her eyes opening slowly. Kaname tilted her head back and kissed her. He pulled away after a time, his cheeks lightly flushed.

"I am glad you are alright, you slept so soundly I was afraid that Tsuki had done something to you."

Yuki flushed and looked down, to her horror she saw something like a dewy rose branded on her left wrist and turning over saw the elaborate ring on her wedding finger. She tried to pull it off and found it would not move.

Kaname gazed down at the square cut ruby the size of a pigeons egg, surrounded by clear pale yellow diamonds.

"He still intends to marry you Yuki." Kaname said without emotion in his dulcet tones.

"Nani?" she looked at him once more and he smiled "You are now his, forever. Your soul belongs to him now."

Yuki felt her momentary relief and happiness draining away.

Kaname held her closer "You have missed the Senate meeting, it is nearly two in the morning."

Yuki realized that Kaname cradled her on his luxurious bed, there was no sign of Kotori or anyone else the darkened room lit only by a single candle.

"What do I do?" she gasped as Kaname nuzzled her neck, tongue flicking over her pulse.

"Stay with me, forgive me for what happened on the balcony." He whispered, his soft breath whispering over her neck.

"What of Kotori?"

"She is gone, she saw… What happened…. Nicodemus took mercy on you for a time. But a pact cannot be broken no matter how badly either party wants it to. You did not give him your love or your hand so instead he took your soul. He has truly marked you as his equal… He will be able to see and hear all that you experience. Nothing not even your thoughts will be safe from him now…"

There was a long pause the two of them happy to be together,

"What did the Senate decide?" Yuki asked finding that her momentary flood of energy was floating away.

"That I will still have to marry Kotori, unless you become a Vampire and I know that will never happen…."

Yuki wanted to protest but could feel the deep tiredness creeping up, willing her to sleep.

"You need rest now Yuki tomorrow you promise me you will eat something."

She nodded and her eyes closed, her small form going limp in Kaname's arms. For a brief time he watched her sleep before kissing her lips and laying her to rest in his exquisite bed.

All the while gazing at that horrible ring upon her finger…

He was not rid of that god yet…


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Folks this is the end of the line, the LAST CHAPTER. I thank everyone immensely for reading and giving me your honest opinions. This is the longest chapter yet I believe eleven pages... So enjoy. As usual any suggestions, ideas, comments is encouraged.

I own nothing except Kotori and Nicodemus

000

"A red thread connects you and I, forever entwined your soul and mine."

000

Takuma knocked softly on the door, he didn't want to disturb Kaname and Yuki but things were happening in the school…

Headmaster Cross was not pleased about anything actually the Senate seemed to have gone easy on both Kaname and Yuki. Which Takuma was very glad for most of the vampires in the Night Class where only here because of Kaname-sama after all.

And if Kaname were ever to be punished… he shivered.

He knew that some of the older vampires here would gladly raze the whole of the human population to the ground.

"Kaname-sama?" he queried softly

There was no sound of feet as Kaname came to the door and quietly opened it.

"Yes?"

Kaname looked drained, there was red around the rims of his eyes

"Your parents wish to see you, they also want to meet Yuki" Takuma said spying the frail form of Yuki Cross lying on President Kuran's bed, fast asleep.

Takuma looked around before speaking again "How is she?"

Kaname's long lashes fluttered for a moment before he spoke "She is doing much better now… But he has marked her, the smell of roses in the room is nauseating."

Takuma carefully sniffed the air, and there it was it hit him like a wave. The smell of roses infused with a base note of citrus. He gagged and stepped away from the door, a mirthless smile slipped over Kaname saint like features.

"So now you see, it is designed to keep everyone away" Kaname clarified, stealing a look back over to Yuki.

"What will you do?" Takuma asked the power that drove him up the stairs pressed against his neck.

Kaname inherited his parent's unique power of persuasion. If Kaname instructed Takuma to do anything he would have to do it, so was the nature of the Kuran's many powers.

"I will have to go see my parents, you will stay with Yuki. Only Kami knows what that wretch of a God will do to Yuki while I am away."

And with a huff of disgust Kaname glided silently down the stairs and left the Moon Dorm.

It was only a five minute walk to the private suites of the Headmaster and Kaname knew that his parents will be lingering in the sitting room, waiting patiently for him. He was ready to face whatever they were going to pile upon him. If there was one thing that they could not be vexed about, it was his coldness when dealing with Yuki's bargain with that god.

She was his now, Kaname unconsciously clenched his fist. Though Yuki did not love Tsuki…

Quietly he knocked the ornate wooden door, it opened by an unseen hand and Kaname took a graceful step in… His Mother and Father sat on a small ornate loveseat, their hands entwined. His Father whispered something into his wife's ear before raising his eyes to Kaname, Kaname bowed deeply.

"Mother, Father I am very pleased to see you again."

With a wave of her delicate hand Kaname's mother shut the door behind her son and Kaname stiffly took a seat. Warm tea, laced with blood tablets was laid out in fine China steaming in the still air. He saw that neither of his parents had drunk yet. A heavy silence pressed on them

"Kotori-chan is very upset Kaname-kun" his mother, Belladonna spoke very softly her fluent Japanese tinged with something like a British accent. Though his mother had beautiful black hair, which she now wore pinned in an elaborate bun, her skin was more European in coloring then Asian. Her eyes were a sparkling bright blue in contrast to his father's deep brown tinged with the slightest red. Both his Mother and Father were dressed in the Victorian style of fashion, the one that they have liked for the last two hundred years or so. Kaname felt awkward in his elitist uniform, wishing to be more comfortable in clothes from his own home. Maybe a change of clothing would have made his parents friendlier to his… grievous actions.

"That could not be helped she knew of my relationship with Yuki Cross long before I ever meet her." Kaname replied coolly.

Belladonna opened her mouth to speak and then turned to her husband. This conversation was spoken about many times before and there was no arguing the point. The Destiny that Kotori had seen was unchangeable.

His father Tsukasa finally spoke "I am giving you an ultimatum. If you claim to love this human girl so, and she loves you return. You will turn her by the end of today, once you have done so, there can always be other arrangements made for Kotori Higuri to marry one of the lesser Kuran's, like your cousin Tsugare."

A knot suddenly constricted in Kaname's stomach "But Father, she is tied to the god. What am I to do?"

There was a long pause from his father "Let her go."

Kaname suppressed the sudden desire to throw the tea at his parents.

"But Father!"

Tsukasa held up a long fingered elegant hand "Your are reaping what you have sown, becoming so close to that girl when she was at such a young age and leading her on all these years. Can you rightly tell me that you love her, or is she just some toy you like to tease and play with? I am still very angry for you for hastily going out and saving her, even though it was what Kotori saw we would have stopped you from going to her aid those 10 years ago."

"Give me three days, please" Kaname begged staring into his Father's impassable eyes. Belladonna looked at her son with something like pity, a mother always knows her son better.

"Tsukasa" Belladonna placed a hand on her husband's immaculate shoulder

Kaname stared into his father eyes for a long time before he heard "Three days, no more then that. The experiment with the blood tablets are nearly finished and we wish to take you back home."

Ice water filled his veins… Kaname couldn't bear to be parted from….

Kaname stood and bowed deeply "Thank you honorable parents."

And with that he left.

0000 Two days later 0000

_Yuki felt her eyes open, but instead of seeing the sun she saw a mist covered space the one that Kaname and her used to meet in. _

_Another dreamscape… _

"_It is about twelve in the afternoon by now, Yuki my dearest. You have been sleeping for two days." _

_The mist parted like a curtain for the god known as Tsuki. _

_Terror, raw and hot filled her "Stay away from me Tsuki!" _

"_I've been wandering your mind for quite sometime, wondering when you would become aware of me. They're very naughty things locked in your mind." _

_Mortification welled up in her, humiliation burning her cheeks as Tsuki laughed "Don't be ashamed you are young still. They are so many carnal things you are yet to experience. I promise that when you are old enough you will taste those fruits." _

"_Shut up!" she kept backing up and he was slowly closing the distance between them. _

"_I spare you for only a moment and you run into his arms. That has angered me greatly." _

_He caught her wrists with a vice like strength and Yuki froze like a deer in headlights. There was nothing she could do, he was terribly stronger then her, stronger then even all the vampires in the Moon Dorm combined. _

"_Kaname is going to turn you. He has been given an ultimatum, and if he fails… He will never see you again. But if he does… You will leave here and your Stepfather's corruption, triumphantly returning to the Kuran Palace as Queen. But you will be dead, a true vampire." _

"_If you say you love me why are you doing this?!" long tears drifted down her cheeks _

"_Because I suppose I am jealous, jealous that I can never find someone like you." He answered with a grin. _

_Yuki stopped struggling and slumped only being held up by Tsuki's strength. _

"_Mortals are such fragile creatures" roughly he released her, and brought up her left hand to his lips. The ruby glittered greedily on her finger_

"_Kaname is wondering whether he should turn you in your sleep. But I have kept you here for the last two days to prolong his suffering." _

_Yuki wrenched her hand away and went running for dear life. _

_But soon the mist swirled again and she was lost the mist was thick like soup now. _

"_Yuki!" _

_Kaname was suddenly there and she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his graceful neck. _

_Kaname looked up to see the terror that was Tsuki, though he was god Kaname was probably almost as old as he was and wasn't effected as badly as Yuki's whose knees were knocking together. _

"_Let her go, Tsuki" Kaname calmly began keeping a tight grip on Yuki's small shoulder. She turned to stare the god in the face and couldn't do so instead she looked down at her feet the tears dripping onto the mist filled floor. _

"_She made a pact with me, Kuran I am here only to take her back. I thought by sparing her, giving her time to see you again she would come willingly like Persephone to her husband Hades…" _

_He shrugged _

"_That is why I dislike mortals they are fickle, you will live an infinitesimal span compared to mine. Yuki would be immortal forever but immortal not in the way you are. Having to take the life of another to live." _

"_I don't care about immortality! I care only for Kaname!" Yuki cried, Tsuki laughed _

"_And do you care for him too, that pathetic Kiryuu who only pines for your love now? He will not even meet his brother because of your choice to free him. He will never be whole again…" _

_Yuki felt a familiar terror lace through her, she looked up at Kaname searching his eyes for the answer. Kaname looked away, so many things had gone wrong Shizuka Hio in the form of Maria Kurenai did not appear; she did not force Zero to fight his demons to conquer them… Now Zero Kiryuu will live in eternal debt to Yuki, knowing that she will never see him any more then a friend. _

"_I'll give you my blood" Kaname blurted _

_Tsuki raised a brow in interest "Why? Yours is the most powerful blood of the vampire world. With your blood I could control anything involving the dead, including you." _

_Kaname pressed a nail into his flesh and a line of red appeared, Yuki watched with shock as the crimson dribbled down his arm staining the white of his uniform. _

"_I wonder if you still love Yuki if she were a vampire like you. Or is it the only reason that you love her is because she is alive. I will release my pact upon her, if __**she**__ drinks your blood." _

"_Nani?" Yuki stammered watching the way Kaname's eyes widened, sweat began to appear on his brow. _

_Yuki knew if she even tasted his blood, she would become a vampire. A real and true vampire. _

"_Tsuki…" she begged _

"_I will have no mercy upon a lowly human girl who spurns my love." And there within his eyes was a supreme coldness that Yuki had never seen before. It made her body suddenly chillingly cold. So cold that her rapidly beating heart was beginning to slow, her pink lips turning a dull blue, she felt her legs giving out. _

_Kaname caught her as she began to fall_

"_She is dying Kuran, save her… You know there is nothing else you can do." _

_Yuki heard Tsuki dulcet voice as if from deep in a tunnel, the edges of her vision were blackening; her body felt cool and light like vapor… She would accept everything now, even her own fading of her mortal life that she cherished so. _

_Something hot and sticky was being pressed to her lips; greedily she drank it, the warm feeling of power, raw power that was so absolute filled her body. She could suddenly see Kaname's face clearly; his beautiful eyes were filled with tears that trickled down his alabaster cheeks. His sorrow quickly turned to shock as she sat up. Kaname then watched with something like both awe in horror as she stood. Something wooden and red appeared in her hand, her staff. _

_It glowed with a power that was of the dead, the power of the Kuran, but suddenly it was a staff no more it was sword. A beautiful crystal sword with a hilt wrought with gold and diamonds._

_She held it before her, her hair flowing around her like water, her skirt ruffled by an unseen wind. _

_Tsuki stood there still, and then a smiled _

"_Come" _

_Yuki unleashed her power, the power that she had found inside herself, the power that Kaname had helped give her and drove the sword into the soft flesh of Tsuki. _

_In horror she realized what she had just done and went to pull the sword away, looking for the all the crimson red, but instead a hand stopped her. Reaching up like a brush of a butterflies wings to touch her face. _

"_Thank you for freeing me" Tsuki smiled before his body, a body that neither bled nor felt pain began to dissolve into many points of light. _

_The light whispered around her, speaking "I can now return to the sea, to my family, I thank you Yuki-san. I knew that you would free me." She felt a soft kiss upon her lips before the points of light dissolved. Leaving her hollow, the last of Kaname's vampire blood dissolving with her strength. _

_The beautiful sword faded leaving only her red staff, it clattered to the mist shrouded floor of the dreamscape. She felt dirty, stained _

_Absently she felt a burning at her wrist and watched Tsuki's Mark, brighten and then dissolve. But the ring, it did not it just slipped off her finger and onto the floor near her staff. For a long time she stood there still like stone, before arms wrapped around her embracing from behind. _

"_Yuki its alright now you can wake up now." Kaname whispered kissing her forehead. Yuki felt the tears rush down her face. Before she bent over in sobs, Kaname held her his warmth filling her and returning her to the waking world. _

0000

Kaname eyes flicked open, he lay on the floor of his bedroom, his door was locked from the inside. Sitting up he found Yuki's warm hand and looked into her eyes, they flitted opened revealing beautiful brown eyes.

"Kaname?" she muttered, sitting up the ring on her wedding finger clattered to the wood floor with finality and she looked up at him.

"Does that mean…" she trailed off feeling the tears fill her eyes.

"Zero is still human, Yuki" Kaname knew this he was aware of every vampire on the campus and Zero was not one of them.

He heard her sigh with sudden relief and she slipped into his arms, pressing her face into his chest and weeping. He remained there with her for a long time before, the door to his room quietly opened. His Mother, Father and the Headmaster were standing in the doorway.

"Yuki" he whispered

Yuki looked up and then turned around, dread filled her. These were Kaname's parents, both of them were blinding in their physical beauty. Kaname looked just like his mother, but had the eyes of his father.

She stood and did a deep curtsey; Kaname did the same bowing to his parents.

"Mother, Father this is Yuki Cross"

"We know who she is Kaname-kun" Tsukasa began approaching the petite form of Yuki Cross.

"Young lady you honor the Kuran name with your presence" and Kaname watched his Father with sudden shock as Tsukasa bent and bowed deeply to Yuki.

"Father?!" Kaname sputtered

"This girl has summoned the Kuran Heirloom, the one and only sword gifted to us by the great Alucard himself at the very beginning of our family line. For a mortal girl to summon the sword with the aide of such a tiny amount of blood shows that she is one of the Chosen. One of the few young women who is Destined to marry into the Kuran family without being vampire, her immunity to your vampire blood shows this."

Kaname head was spinning round and round Father had never told him about this. None of his relatives ever spoke of this not even….Kotori….

That woman she knew all along!

Tsukasa's cool brown eyes suddenly softened when he gazed at Yuki "You are worried about your friend aren't you?"

Yuki nodded her mouth forming a tiny O of confusion and numbing shock.

"Don't worry he is fine. He has protected you all these years, everything will work out." And he winked at her, Yuki nodded stupidly.

"Now Kaname I suggest you help your new fiancée prepare for the long journey to the Kuran Palace."

Tsukasa turned and left the room but Belladonna stayed behind and taking her son to one side began to speak to him quietly.

Headmaster Cross remained leaning quietly against the doorframe his eyes unreadable.

"Father?" she asked

"Yes"

"Are you vexed?"

"No, I am sorry to see you go"

Yuki felt a stab of pain "Is that why you have been so angry with me these last months. Trying to make me suffer… To prepare for what will happen?"

The Headmaster smiled one of his carefree smiles "Once you and President Kuran leave I am going to dissolve the school. Tsukasa-san has found me a new place from which to teach humans and vampires. Together, united as one. I was angry at you, for loving Kaname so, I knew that one that happened I would lose you forever. And I suspect that your god had something to do with it as well."

Yuki suddenly felt another pang, this one was of guilt "Father, I killed Tsuki."

"I know, he wanted to die. His body was holding him on this plain; the only way for him to die was for the person he loved most to kill him."

Tears filled her eyes and Yuki ran to her stepfather, who swallowed her in a safe and warm hug.

"I will miss you dear Yuki." After kissing her forehead and two cheeks, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and disappeared down the hall, Yuki watched him till he turned the corner, wishing that he could come with them.

Yuki silently walked back into Kaname's room, watching as Belladonna kissed her son's forehead and began to leave.

"Ma'am" Yuki called, Belladonna turned her crystal blue eyes settling on Yuki

"Is Tsuki really dead?"

A warm smile slipped over Belladonna's serene features "No he has returned to his family. Do not weep anymore Yuki-san, and do not worry about Zero we have arranged a meeting with Maria Kurenai. The Senate will punish Shizuka Hio with a force that you have never seen and finally he will be at peace. Both him and his brother."

With that she turned and left leaving Kaname and Yuki alone once again. Kaname walked over and picked up the ring that lay on his polished wood floor.

"Take it" he handed it to her, where she took it and placed it on her right hand. Watching the way the ruby glistened in the dull candlelight.

"You may always wear it there, but my ring belongs here." He touched her married finger before kissing her fingertips.

Yuki smiled, her sorrow melting away "Then don't get jealous if I like his ring better."

And Kaname laughed, his dulcet voice sending a shiver up her spine. Her face growing red knowing that she would spend the rest of her days with Kaname Kuran.

0000 Last Day of School 0000

Yuki handed the last of her trunks to the tall livery who stood near the huge Baroque carriage drawn my six black horse with spectral like wings.

In less then an hour she would be leaving the school and never returning, she felt almost happy to never see Cross Academy but also sad too that everything that her Father built will dissolve like a sugar candy. She wandered around the grounds, dressed in the outfit that Belladonna had picked out for her. Something right out a Gothic lolita magazine, she didn't mind it was a beautiful color.

Her feet took her to the gated Moon Garden whose door had been left open, idly she wandered down the path. The familiar taste of power, making the hairs on her arms stand. All the roses had to be dead now, Tsuki had said that it would take his death for them to ever die….

With her breath held she stepped into the garden and gasped, the roses were in full bloom. Their fragrance was hanging like a heavy curtain in the air, it was just like the smell that surrounded Tsuki. Yuki felt her throat suddenly tight, her eyes lingered on the roses her fingers brushing the soft petals. Everything was beautiful and yet still, like a graveyard. But she stopped there crouching near the pond was Zero, feeding the fish some stale breed. His eyes were distant and glassy though his cheeks glowed pink with life. He looked up slowly the sun nearly blinding him

"You look like a angel in the sunlight" he smiled wistfully, he reached out and she took his hand.

"Zero…I" he pressed a finger to her lips

"You don't have to say anything anymore Yuki. I know that you love me but differently then I love you. It is something that I must come to understand, you gave me back my life again. A life that I can live for me, not being tied down to the past. Belladonna-san has been very kind to me in these passing months. She has…." He flushed

"Nani? Nani!" Yuki cried when he didn't say anything. His grip around her hand tightened

"She introduced me to Kotori Higuri, we have been talking for many weeks now…"

Yuki's jaw dropped "Are you joking?!"

Zero shook his head "She seems to understand, I almost trust her. After all she is the one that knows almost all there is to know about my life and history because of her power…" his face was turning a bit red.

Yuki's mouth refused to close

"Don't look so shocked!" he cried

"I thought you hated vampires Zero!" Yuki laughed at the irony of Life.

Zero muttered something and put his head down "I don't want to die inside, like I said I want to live. She has become a part of my world, like you are. I'm happy that even though I'm loosing you I'm gaining another friend in the process."

Yuki smiled and kissed Zero's forehead "Come visit, or I will miss you very deeply."

Zero smiled "I'll write to you as much as I can, and beg your new Mother in law to have me over for tea."

They giggled at that, as they walked hand and hand out of the Moon Dorm garden, to where the carriage was sitting, waiting.

She watched Kaname get in; two other figures were already inside "I have to go now Zero."

Yuki felt the tears prick at her eyes, and Zero wiped them away before they fell. He emabraced her, inhaling the last smell of her silky hair.

"Goodbye" Zero kissed her forehead and let go of her hand, Yuki turned hiding her tears and calmly walked to the carriage. He observed Yuki slip inside, the footman closed the carriage and Zero watched with a melancholy smile as the carriage began to move and suddenly pick up speed… Yuki was waving and he waved back suddenly full of joy. Zero Kiryuu stood rooted in the fine gravel of the Academy's driveway until the Baroque carriage carved of finest wood disappeared into the fine cloud of dust.

Wiping away a tear he whispered, "I will always love you, Yuki Cross. May Kami go with you."

With that Zero turned and walked back to the Headmaster's Suites, someone was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. He smiled at her

"Thank you Kotori-san"

She smiled

"I told you that everything would be alright" and for a brief moment her cerulean eyes glistened with unshed tears. Knowing that what she had done was right, Fate was unchangeable.

Destiny's wheel ever turned.

Though there is suffering, in the end everyone will be happy..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
